Blood of Immortals
by MaxStarscream3000
Summary: The rise of two new Kishins, father vs. son, and a all out war between several factions. Plus, the return of a more deadly, sinister foe.
1. Chapter 1

**Soul Eater:**

**The Blood of Immortals**

**Ch. 1: ****When Peace Ends**

Our story begins with the fellow members of DWMA. It had been three months since the end of the battle on the moon against the Kishin, Asura, and the painful sacrifice of Crona. Everyone could hardly believe it was over, but something was about to change everything even those cold hearted. It starts in Death City, now Kid's new office of operation where he now commands as the new Lord Death. Maka walks in, alongside her are her partner/death scythe, Soul. She wanted to talk to Kid about something that was on her mind. She seemed to be concern as it appeared on her face.

Maka and Soul walked into the death room to be greeted by Liz, Patty, and the Death God himself.

**Maka**: Hey, Kid.

**Soul**: How's it going? Everything alright?

**Kid**: Yes, everything is going fine. I just had Black Star and Tsubaki go on an assignment for me in London. They should back soon so don't worry.

**Maka**: Great I'm glad to hear it.

Maka's face of concern began to grow even more visible to the point where Kid knew that something was on her mind.

**Maka**: Um…Kid?

**Kid**: Yes, it something wrong Maka.

Soul knew what she was going to say, but he felt best that she should say it herself.

**Maka**: Well it's just that I was…wandering about.

**Kid**: About?

Maka started to shake and tremble with sweat running down her body as her lips started to tightened and her teeth grinding eat each other. Kid was waiting for her to say something.

**Maka**: WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO DEAL WITH CRONA'S SITUATION!

Kid's face was shocked as his eyes widened, then soul comforted Maka.

**Soul**: Hey, Maka, calm down it's not cool you know to just flat out yell at the Lord of Death.

**Maka**: But…Crona…she…is…..

**Kid**: Maka I know, but we can't do anything about it at moment. We still have enemies out there such as Noah.

**Soul**: Well it's actually been a while. Do you think he would come back?

Kid looked at his desk thinking of what to say next when both Stein and Sid walked in bringing some news.

**Sid**: Sorry were late Lord Death, but the information we needed to figure out the solution took longer to get than we expected.

**Stein**: Yes, well now we should get down to business.

Maka and Soul looked at Kid in confusion.

**Maka**: Kid, what is he talking about?

**Soul**: Yeah and what information are you guys carrying on anyway.

**Kid**: Honestly, Maka and Soul, with both of your talking and yelling we won't be able to hear what both Stein and Sid are trying to say. Please continue.

**Both**: Huh?

Stein walked up and spoke in front of the other six with smoke emitting from his cigar into and throughout the room.

**Stein**: Yes well it appears that the moon is still surrounded in the black blood that Crona left behind, but we have notice something strange that we should have caught before after we left.

**Liz**: What is it? What possibly could we have forgot?

**Sid**: The Book of Eibon.

**Everyone**: WHAT!

**Soul**: Hold up, I thought the book was stuck inside that black blood sphere with Crona and Asura after Brew was unleashed.

**Stein**: Well yes that might be the case, but after you all came back safe and sound, I noticed something odd from where Marie and I were standing.

**Kid**: What?

**Stein**: I notice someone flying towards the moon as if they were trying to catch something that fell from it.

**Sid**: Recently, Stein and I figured out that the book actually didn't stay inside the black sphere when it closed up in the blood.

**Kid**: So you're saying someone has it?

**Stein**: Yes.

**Maka**: But who…I mean the only one there is that it could be is Noah and that guy with the grigori soul.

**Sid**: Not likely.

**Soul**: Than who?

**Stein**: Apparently there was someone else we saw and it wasn't those two. Plus I am pretty sure that after three months, as we are talking now, something would have happened, but it hasn't. So I doubt it was them.

**Kid**: Can you two please tell us who then.

**Sid**: Yes, right Lord Death.

**Stein**: So far the person I saw from Azusa's sniper scope was a female covered in bandages with a mysterious cloth on her back and around her mouth. She also seemed to carry a variety of tools with her. Magic tools from what I could tell; strapped to her back.

**Kid**: Do you who it could be?

**Stein**: No, but the one thing we know is she is here in Death City.

**Everyone**: SHE'S HERE?!

Outside of the school it shows a mysterious figure walking up to the DWMA carrying the book of Eibon in her hands. She walks up standing at the school's entrance. (Ok, if you all have seen **Fairy Tail** and know who Mystogan is than imagine that, but female version.)

**Castor**: Well…DMWA…now I can began my mission.

**Chapter 1 END**

Well this is my first chapter of my first fan fiction so hope you all like it. I am a huge **Soul Eaer** fan and I take no credit for any of the work of the series. This is all just for fun. Also I can't granite that there will be a chapter every week because of family, school, friends, and my social life it will be hard, but I promise you I will try working on chapter 2 this Thanksgiving week. Things are about to get ape shit in here. One more reminder I promise to finish this fan fiction unlike some situations with others, so don't worry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Soul Eater**:

**Blood of Immortals**

**Ch. 2**: **A New Ally?**

**Castor**: Finally…now then time to begin my mission with the DWMA.

**Stein**: Kid? Kid? Kid?!

**Kid**: Yes, what is it?

**Maka**: You dozed off there for a second. Is something wrong…?

**Liz**: Hey, most of else can't sense souls like you guys can. Mind filling us in?

**Maka**: Kid.

**Kid**: Right. Everyone it seems we have an uninvited guest. I suggest we be ready.

**Sid**: Why is she at the entrance?

**Kid**: No, she is not at the entrance. She is in the building, almost nearby the door.

**Maka**: She…? You mean the person that might have the book?

**Kid**: Yes…..I can sense it's presence with her….

As the students and staff of DWMA waited quietly, still, with nothing, but the since of the mysterious warrior's soul resonance on their mind and how strong it was. While that was going on Castor was already at the door of Lord Death waiting a moment before entering. She slowly opened the door with each cracking noise going throughout the room as the door continued to open. She saw right in front of her that they were waiting patiently this whole time.

**Castor**: Well I can see that I am going to get an interesting welcome.

**Kid**: Who are you? Why have you come here of all places and are you here to cause trouble?

**Castor**: Geez, well isn't that rude of you mister lord of all death.

**Stein**: Though we do have a reason to be curious. After all we didn't expect company, but Kid did expect us.

**Castor**: I see.

**Maka**: Please just tell us who are you?

Castor looked over at the young meister girl with a curious look underneath her bandages. Maka looked at her as well with a look of interest.

**Kid**: Look we could stand here and look at each other making our questions and answers go nowhere, but seriously, tell me what your name is and what you want?

**Castor**: My name is Castor and I have something that you might be interested in.

They all looked suspicious, especially Maka, Stein, and Kid. Slowly Castor pulled out a familiar object from a bag of hers located around her waist. It was the Book of Eibon. Everyone's eyes were wide especially Kid's which quickly narrowed.

**Kid**: So…it is true. You do have the book and not Noah.

**Castor**: Well I couldn't let a book with this much value end up lost, plus fall to its demise.

**Sid**: Well, Stein, I guess our calculations were correct.

Stein looked at Castor with a look as if something was bothering him.

**Stein** (In Thought): Huh…something isn't right. Not for the fact that this mysterious woman has the Book of Eibon, but also her soul feels familiar as if I know it.

**Maka**: Alright you told us your name, now tell us why you are here.

**Soul**: Yeah that might help us know if you are on our side or not.

**Kid**: Well…Castor is it? Please as a nice offer to a stranger such as yourself, if you tell us what your game is than I promise this meeting can go by much faster than it already is.

The room was silent for a few moments until Castor spoke.

**Castor**: I hear a friend of yours was lost in that black void around the moon. I believe her name was….Crona?

Everyone's eyes widened with surprise at that. Maka even ran up to her grabbing her by the neck with her fist all tight around Castor's scarf.

**Maka**: How…how dare you. How dare you speak of her name around us not knowing what we lost without any thought or care? WHAT ARE YOU REALLY HERE FOR!

Soul pulled Maka back to stop her from making a mistake knowing that this new stranger could be dangerous.

**Maka**: Soul! Soul! Soul let me go!

**Soul**: No, Maka let us hear her out first than I'll let you go, ok.

Maka's eyes were shaded with anger, but she listened to her death scythe and restrained herself.

**Kid**: How do you know about Crona anyway? A person like you wasn't even there when it happened.

**Castor**: Well yes it is true I wasn't there for it, but what I have to offer will answer all your questions on how to free Crona from the prison of madness.

**Stein**: Impossible. From what we know from Maka, Black Star, and Kid, Crona used Brew to seal away Asura in an unbreakable prison.

**Kid**: That's right there is no way at the moment of Crona being…

Kid looked at Maka realizing what he was about to say and then he turned back at Castor.

**Kid**: Sid.

**Sid**: Yes sir?

**Kid**: You go out for a bit. I'll call you back after were done talking to this woman.

**Sid**: Understood.

Sid walked outside with everyone else looking at Castor.

**Kid**: You have five minutes Castor to explain your theory.

Kid started a timer nearby to prove to here that he was serious. Everyone still remaining in the room knew that this was no joke.

**Castor**: Very well. Since you are all interested in knowing I will tell you. First the Book of Eibon is the main source of all of Eibon's knowledge next to Brew being his greatest tool, right?

**Kid**: Ye…yes.

**Castor**: My plan is to help you out and get Crona back.

**Maka**: Why? How do you know Crona?

**Castor**: That is a tail best told for later, but my question to you all is do you want it or not?

Everyone looked at each other for a second and then Liz and Patty looked at Kid

**Liz**: Kid?

Kid took a moment to think this trough.

**Kid** (In Thought): Well it is strange for someone to come out of nowhere and have the Book of Eibon, but it is also strange for her to even know about or help with our issue on Crona. Still Maka and everyone else have missed Crona and I would never be able to forgive myself if I let Crona suffer even after she did technically save our lives.

Kid looked up at Castor with a determined look on his face.

**Kid**: Alright, will hear you out and if you do have a way of freeing Crona than I will here you out, but if you lying, then I hope you have a death wish.

**Castor**: My, my, you are cute as you are angry, like your father from what I have heard.

Castor pulled down a chair and everyone gathered around ready to hear her plan.

As that was happening it showed the moon pitch black with a red Kishin eye burning bright as the sun staring at the city. Inside the shadows it showed a pink soul and then a black figured body. It was Crona. Her eyes slowly opened for a second with no idea of what was around her, but loneliness.

**Crona**: M…Ma…Maka. Maka I know you are out there and I know that you will come for me one day, but please hurry I…I miss you.

For a second as Crona was thinking of Maka, but out of love saw her mother the deadly, snake, Medusa. Her eyes grew depressing and a tear shade from her eyes.

**Crona**: M…Mom. I…I need you.

She started to cry as the darkness grew more and more.

**Crona**; Me…Medusa-sama…I…I miss you and I…I'm sorry.

**Chapter 2 End**

Well chapter 2 is complete. Now as I said before shit is about to go down, but not before Crona's friends come to save her from the prison of black blood with the help of the mysterious woman, Castor. Also while that is happening something else is building up. No spoilers though so wait until chapter three and hope you enjoy as the journey goes on. Crona's sorrow is about to come to an end more and more in the near future.


	3. Blood of Immortals Chapter 3

**Soul Eater:**

**Blood of Immortals**

**Ch. 3****: Moon Rescue, Crona Returns**

It was about 3:10 p.m. in the afternoon. Castor had just off-screen told of her plan to the DWMA and right now Kid was going to discuss it with Sid. They were walking down the hallways while talking at the same time.

**Sid**: Wow sounds like this woman has thought of everything.

**Kid**: Yes, she says that we need to use the same transportation that we used to get the moon in the first place, but I instead told her that in the time I too was trying to figure out a plan to rescue Crona I built a ship during my free time just in case that way we could get to the moon easily without any trouble.

**Sid**: I see so now what's next?

As Kid was about to speak an unexpected guest arrived all of a sudden.

**?**: YA HOO!

**Sid**: I know that scream.

**Kid**: Yes, I do too.

The mysterious stranger appeared next the two, but not alone. It was none other than Black Star and Tsubaki.

**Black Star**: Hey, Kid and Sid did you guys miss your star?!

**Kid**: The only star or stars I see are at night in the sky Black Star, but yes I am glad you're here.

**Sid**: Me too.

**Kid**: By the way how was your mission in London?

**Black Star**: Easy, Tsubaki and I really kicked that witch's ass straight to hell.

**Kid**: I see.

**Black Star**: Now Tsubaki has become a death scythe.

**Tsubaki**: Heh. Yeah it was quite the achievement.

**Kid**: Excellent I am glad to hear that, but it took long enough. I mean Maka and I already made our weapons death scythes before you even did.

**Black Star**: Yeah, yeah, so I hear something is going on?

**Sid**: Yes it's…

Kid put his hand on Sid's shoulder to stop him from saying anything else.

**Sid**: Sir?

**Kid**: Sid I think I should explain it to him. We really don't have much time. Go ahead and get the ship ready for takeoff.

**Sid**: Understood.

Sid passed Black Star and Tsubaki leaving the two confused.

**Tsubaki**: Um…Kid is there something that is going on?

**Black Star**: Yeah, start talking what is going on that is you keep making a big deal out of?

**Kid**: Alright if you insist I shall explain the whole story.

Kid told them in a few minutes off-screen showing the DWMA outside and Black Star screamed in shock.

**Black Star**: WHAT?!

**Tsubaki**: Are you serious there is a way to free Crona?

**Kid**: Yes, that is what I sent Sid for. He is going to get the ship I had built ready for liftoff.

Tsubaki looked at the ground in shock.

**Tsubaki**: I…I can't believe it.

**Kid**: Well let's go so that way we can end this pain once and for all…for everyone.

It was about 4:50 p.m. in the afternoon. All the students left the school leaving Kid and the others to continue in their plans with Castor. Underneath DWMA was a secret lab that Stein had built in the three months that Asura was defeated until this day. Its walls were stone and around the area were tables with computers, chemicals labeled dangerous, wires were hanging loose on the floor, and in the middle the ship that they would going use to get to the moon where Crona was.

**Maka**: Whoa, it's huge.

**Soul**: Yeah, though the question is does it work.

**Black Star**: Yeah, what if it's just a piece of junk that breaks down. I mean professor Stein you might be a teacher, but I think if we ride this were going to end up dead as those animals you dissect on.

**Tsubaki**: Black Star I don't think it's a good idea to insult the professor's work.

Stein was shaded in; his eyes were white due to the lighting in the room reflecting off his glasses, he turn around looking to everyone else angry and not happy with that comment from Black Star.

**Sid**: Oh man, you really shouldn't have done that Black Star. Now he really is going to kill you. He won't go easy on you like the time you came into his house without permission and tried to cheat on the exam.

Everyone was getting terrified at Stein because of the look on his face.

**Maka**: Professor Stein?

**Tsubaki**: Pro…Professor I can tell you Black Star didn't mean it. Please it was just a misunderstanding.

Stein took out a knife from his pocket pointing it at them.

**Everyone**: Uh…Professor?

**Stein**: Do you really think I am going to take that from a weakling like you Black Star?

Stein began to show movement in a way that looked like he was going to attack even Castor was worried, but then…

**Stein**: Just kidding.

**Everyone**: WHAT?!

All the people in the room were shocked with anger and confusion.

**Maka**: Bu…but I thought you were going to kill us or Black Star. I mean professor he did make that one comment and we were just worried that you were mad at us.

**Stein**: No, actually I promised myself that I would make one little joke before we got serious and headed off to save Crona just to lighten the mood.

**Kid**: You couldn't have waited until…after we got back?

**Stein**: Nope, but did it help calm you all down?

**Everyone**: NO!

**Stein**: Well, fuck you all then.

Stein looked over and saw Spirit with that he gave him a friendly hello making his presence altered to everyone.

**Stein**: Hey spirit!

Everyone turned around and saw Spirit come down the steps.

**Spirit**: Sorry I am late I had more important things to deal with.

Spirit looked around at everyone to see who was her when he saw, Maka, his little angel (not really).

**Spirit**: Hi, Maka!

**Maka**: Hi…dad.

**Spirit**: So are we ready?

**Kid**: Yes, we are come along Liz and Patty.

**Patty**: Right, Kid! Yeah!

**Liz**: Ye…yeah right.

**Patty**: Come sis let's go!

Liz was shaking, but she stood behind Patty.

**Liz**: Ok. You though go ahead first Patty just to be safe.

**Maka**: Come on Soul let's go Crona is waiting for us.

**Soul**: Ok, ok, hold on my arm can't take it when you yank onto me like that.

**Black Star**: Come on Tsubaki let's go.

**Tsubaki**: Right.

Sid looked at Stein and Spirit.

**Sid**: You guys ready?

**Both**: Yeah.

**Spirit**: Hey, Stein is this thing really able to fly at full power.

**Stein**: What do you mean?

**Spirit**: I mean will it handle getting close to the moon and is it build for this mission. I need to know if they will be no mistakes.

Stein and Spirit looked at each other eye to eye.

**Stein**: Well…I guess we all find out.

Spirit's mouth dropped to the ground as Stein walked away.

**Sid**: Come on hurry up Spirit when running on a schedule here.

**Spirit**: Okay.

As everyone got onboard Kid stopped for a sec to talk with Castor as he grabbed her arm.

**Castor**: Yes, is there something Lord Death?

Kid looked at her with a fire in his eyes.

**Kid**: If you are trying something, if you are just using us, or worse if you plan to kill Crona or any of my comrades than hell will be brought upon you. Got that!

**Castor**: Are you done?

**Kid**: Yes.

**Castor**: Than let's get a move on.

All members were inside the ship with Stein and Sid piloting the controls and Kid and Castor along with everyone else were right behind. The ship itself had a grim reaper face similar to Kid's father's face on the front, the wings and most of the body were black, the white lines around Kid's head were the patterns around the ship's wings as well as it's cone on top. Lastly on the right side was the logo, DWMA painted in gold. The top roof of the DWMA started to open, smoke started to come out of the back of the ship hitting the ground, and slowly it started to rise.

**Kid**: Alright everyone our number one mission is to free Crona from the prison of the black blood surrounding the moon so when we get there Castor is going to be in command.

**Everyone**: Right!

The ship started to leave the city heading directly towards the moon at hipper speed.

**Maka** (In Thought): Don't worry Crona were on our way.

A few minutes later at about exactly 9:30 p.m. Kid and the others arrive at the moon.

**Kid**: Alright, everyone we have reached out destination.

**Stein**: I'll keep the ship running if we land we too could be stuck in the black blood as well inside the madness of Asura.

**Sid**: Right.

Kid looked at Castor.

**Kid**: Ok, Castor now I am handing the leadership over to you.

Castor stands up, standing tall, and in front of everyone. Stein looks at her again.

**Stein**: There isn't something right about that woman, but what is it?

**Castor**: Alright, now here is what we are going to do. I need each one of you to listen to me very carefully otherwise this mission will fail and none of you will see Crona again.

Everyone's eyes wide at the sound of that.

**Castor**: But, if you all listen and follow me than everything will go as planned. First, Maka I hear you are good at detecting souls.

**Maka**: Yes, I am Mrs. Castor.

**Castor**: I will only need you and your weapon for this part and as for everyone else stay here.

**Black Star**: Hey, hold up what's the deal I thought we all came here to help?

**Castor**: You did, but as backups I only need this young girl right and this book.

She held up the Book of Eibon right in front of everyone.

**Castor**: Hey, Zombie I need you to open the roof for us to get through.

**Sid**: Okay. Oh, by the way the name is Sid.

Sid opened up the roof of the ship slowly until there was enough space for the two to get through unharmed.

**Castor**: Okay, that's enough come on Maka.

**Maka**: Right.

Castor looked at Soul.

**Castor**: Soul come on this mission won't be successful without you and your partner.

**Soul**: I trying to get up there, but I can't reach it's too high.

**Castor**: Maka grab his hands.

**Maka**: Come on Soul.

**Soul**: Alright.

Soul grabbed onto Maka's hands as she pulled him up with them.

Kid as well as everyone else looked at them.

**Kid**: Be careful you guys. This is only a one shot experience.

Castor, Maka, and Soul were near the moon standing on top of the ship.

**Castor**: Ok, this is where things get crazy. First Maka turn Soul into weapon form and lock souls with him.

**Maka**: Right, Soul now.

**Soul**: Got it.

Soul transformed and as he hit Maka's hands the two remained calm and still.

**Maka**: Remember Soul this is for Crona.

**Soul**: Yeah, I know you don't need to remind me.

**Castor**: Now concentrate you two and don't mess up. While you do that I will give you the signal to transfer you soul energy into the Book of Eibon.

**Maka**: Why the book though.

**Castor**: Because you energy will fill the book making it enough power to make a connection to Crona's location and allowing us to get a grip on her pulling her out, but first you two must lock souls, then Maka use your ability to track Crona's soul at the same time while in control. The last part I already told you now are you ready?

**Both**: Yeah.

**Castor**: Now…do it Maka!

**Maka**: Soul.

**Soul**: Right.

**Both** (Maka and Soul): Soul Resonance!

The two started to glow and the souls started to combine to the point where it was visible to the Earth itself. Castor waited and then looked at the moon slowly opening the book.

**Maka**: Come on Crona I know your there.

Maka searched deeply for Crona's soul in the black void, but there was nothing at first until. A small light appeared right in front of her.

**Maka**: Cro…Crona? Crona!

Maka kept reaching on and on trying to get a grip and for a second on the other side Crona could feel Maka as well.

**Crona**: Maka?

**Soul**: Hurry Maka we need to hurry time is running out!

**Maka**: Almost got it.

Then for a second a bit of madness surrounded Maka separating her away from Crona's soul.

**Maka**: No, Crona! Uh…no, I won't lose her again. Not this time.

Maka grabbed onto Crona's soul busting through the Kishins eyes as well as the madness.

**Maka**: Got it!

**Castor**: Excellent, now transfer you resonance over to me into the book.

Slowly they did carefully inch by inch until all the energy of the two students was now in the book. The book itself started to glow light blue as the sky.

**Castor**: Perfect now time for my part.

Castor put her hands on the pages of the book and recited an ancient spell of unknown. As she did so a huge amount of energy flowed out of the Book of Eibon and launched itself at the moon.

**Castor**: Yes, it hit the moon. Now all it needs to do is break through the black blood.

**Kid**: Their doing it.

**Liz**: Alright go you guys!

**Black Star**: Dam it they better succeed.

**Sid**: Stein, check it out. Something is happening to the moon.

**Stein**: Huh?

**Sid**: The black barrier around the moon it's forming a crack.

**Stein**: That means that the power of a very powerful meister and weapon combine with the Book of Eibon is too much for the madness or the black blood to handle. Whatever Maka, Soul, and Castor are doing it's working.

The black blood started to crack a little making a small point big enough to reach inside.

**Castor**: That's our point we need. Now activating resonance!

The energy reached inside making black blood drip out of the small crack , but then a little bit of madness as well came forth affecting most of everyone that was near.

**Kid**: Uh…dam it they need to hurry. If we don't close up that hole soon Asura will be able to escape.

**Tsubaki**: Guys look something is coming out.

The line of soul resonance started to come back pulling an object out.

**Maka**: Crona?

**Soul**: Come on.

The line was freed along with Crona in its arms.

**Maka**: Crona!

**Soul**: Yes, it worked.

Everyone cheered in joy and relief. Until…a huge spirit of madness was trying to escape and break free from the crack that was made. It was madness formed by Asura.

**Asura**: Yes….free…I am almost free!

**Kid**: Castor! Now, close it now before he escapes.

**Castor**: Right.

With the remaining energy Castor pushed the Kishin back inside, but it wasn't enough.

**Ausra**: No, I am not going back in that void!

**Castor**: Dammit.

Suddenly a hand was on Castor. It was Kid and everyone else except for Sid and Stein, who were helping by keeping the ship in the air.

**Castor**: What…are you.

**Kid**: Let's finish this together and go home.

**Everyone**: Right!

One by one each person transferred their energy into the book pushing the Kishin back further and further.

**Asura**: No! No! Dammit!

**Everyone**: Be gone Asura!

Suddenly Asura's spirit was sent back inside sealing the whole up again causing a huge explosion of light for a sec. There was a moment of calm for a few minutes.

**Tsubaki**: Is it over?

**Kid**: Castor, is it?

Castor stood up out of breath for a second, but then back at full strength again.

**Castor**: Yeah it is.

**Maka**: Guys look its Crona.

Everyone looked over at Crona unconscious and smiled with relief.

**Stein**: Kid we got to go.

**Kid**: Right, let's go everyone. Maka grab Crona and took her inside.

**Soul**: I'll help you Maka.

**Black Star**: Same here.

They all started to get back inside as the doors closed in behind them.

**Sid**: Alright everyone here?

**Everyone**: Yeah.

**Stein**: Heading back to Death City…now.

As the ship started to turn away it showed inside the moon a cave. Inside the cave lied the Kishin himself, Asura.

**Asura**: Fools…soon things will be going my way because there are more like me out there. I can sense them…isn't that right Justin Law.

Behind Asura in the shadows were the sound of headphones and then footsteps came out. It was none other than his loyal servant, Justin Law, and alongside him was the clown.

**Justin Law**: Yes, my lord of darkness.

It was about 10:00 p.m. everyone was in the emergency room waiting for Crona to wake up. It took a minute, but Crona's eyes started to open up.

**Crona**: M…Maka?

**Maka**: Hey.

**Soul**: Glad to see your steal appeal to speak.

**Crona**: Y…yeah I guess.

**Kid**: Alright look it's getting late we better give Crona her rest.

**Stein**: Agreed.

**Maka**: But, Kid.

Spirit puts his hands on Maka and smiled down at her.

**Maka**: Dad.

**Spirit**: Look I know we just got her back, but its best Crona have enough strength to actually talk. So let's at least give her some rest tonight.

**Maka**: O…okay. Crona will be back in the morning okay.

**Crona**: Alright.

**Liz**: Get some rest okay Crona.

**Crona**: Yeah.

Patty rushed up to Crona and hugged her with joy.

**Patty**: Good-night Crona!

**Crona**: Uh…good-night guys.

Everyone started to head out the door knowing that Crona was safe and sound. Though Crona seemed to be bothered for a moment with something as for a second she saw her mother, Medusa, once again and then gone in a flash. Crona cried a little bit, but quite.

**Crona**: M….Medusa.

Although what Crona didn't know was Kid was the last one to head out just now and he heard all of that. At that moment Kid stopped and turned around coming inside.

**Kid**: Crona? Crona is everything alright?

**Crona**: Huh…Kid?

**Kid**: I heard you crying outside the door. Is something wrong?

Corna's eyes widen realizing he heard her. She turned around and denied it.

**Crona**: No…I wasn't crying. I'm fine everything is alright.

**Kid**: Promise?

**Crona**: Ye…yeah.

**Kid**: Alright.

As he walked up to the door about to open it he stopped in his tracks. Crona looked up at him seeing that he hadn't left yet.

**Crona**: Kid?

**Kid**: Crona you can tell me anything you know that right?

**Crona**: Yeah…I guess. I mean yes.

Kid walked over to Crona's bed and sat by her side putting his hand on hers. Crona's face turned a shade of red.

**Crona**: Uh…Kid what are you doing?

Kid looked up at her serious in his expression and his eyes.

**Kid**: Crona, you know if there is something bothering you that I want to make sure you are okay. You were in that prison for three months and yet still I feel that there's something you hiding that is making you suffer. So please I promise for it to be our secret, but please trust me enough to at least tell what's wrong so that way I may help you.

At that moment Crona's eyes widen at his words and at the same time tears came down her cheeks running down her dress.

**Kid**: Crona?

Crona instantly grab Kid and hugged him tight putting her face in his chest. Kid's face was a little red now mainly because of the sudden event.

**Crona**: Ki…Kid…I…I killed my…

**Kid**: What is it?

**Crona**: I KILLED MY MOTHER! I KILLED MEDUSA-SAMA!

Kid's eyes widen at this not only because it was true, but because of who it was that had been killed. But even though that happen Kid still looked at Crona with a pitiful look.

**Crona**: I deserve to die. My mother was finally being nice to me and I killed here because I wasn't used to her being so nice. I was confused and now I am alone. She must hate me so much right now.

Kid put his hand underneath Crona's chin rising up her head. Her face was looking at his.

**Kid**: Don't say such things Crona. You don't deserve to die because you done nothing wrong. Listen even though your mother did want to destroy us up till the very end I am pretty sure that even as a cold heartless witch she had a little love for her own child just as my father cared for me as well. Plus, you have friends and teachers here that care for you so much. In fact they put their lives in danger for you. My point is don't ever think you worthless and deserve such punishment because your mother even in death loves you and so do we, Crona.

Corna's eyes were wide now with tears still in them. Her heart was beating fast not only from what he said, but the way he said it. As Kid smiled he kissed Crona on the cheek to calm her down and comfort her. This two made Crona blush even more to where her face was a crimson red. Then Crona started to smile and hugged Kid again.

**Crona**: Thanks Kid. I needed that very much.

**Kid**: No problem I need to go now get some rest okay?

**Crona**: Okay, good-night.

**Kid**: Good-night.

As Kid got up he walked out turning off the lights. Crona laid there thinking of what he said. She closed her eyes peacefully with a simile as well.

Outside the building Kid was walking with Liz and Patty heading in for the night when he saw Castor walking by.

**Kid**: Castor!

Castor turned around seeing Kid was the one that called her. She walked up to him.

**Castor**: Yes what is it now?

**Kid**: I wanted to thank you.

**Castor**: About what?

**Kid**: About Crona. Everyone was so happy to see she was alright and I wanted to thank you because none of this would have been possible without your help.

**Castor**: Well I am glad to see that and thanks for the gratitude.

**Kid**: So now where are you going? Are you going to stay here or go somewhere else?

**Castor**: I might stay here for a bit. I still need to take care of a few more things. Plus maybe I help you out a little longer before leaving.

**Kid**: Great, well see you in morning.

**Liz and Patty**: Bye.

**Castor**: Yeah, see you guys.

As the moon started to shine pitch black and everyone headed in for the night something was entering Death City.

**?**: Well, well, well. Death City it's still the same as ever even back then. Though that's not important at the moment what is important though is the fact that you my son are here. You're here I finally tracked you down after these nine-hundred years. Now it's time to end this hunt once and for all.

As it showed this mysterious stranger he wore a black, leather jacket, a red T-shirt underneath, black jeans, black shoes on his feet, and a lustful look in his eyes as they were glowing crimson red. (Okay, now his face resembles that of Greed from **Fullmetal Alchemist** **Brotherhood**, but before he possessed Ling's body.) (So basically it is his first form face.) (As for his hair it is back, but resembles that of Cobra from **Fairy Tail**.) (Lastly his blade it that similar to Ichigo's form **Bleach **only before it's in bankai mode.)

This mysterious person is a Kishin as well. He goes by the name of Austin.

**Austin**: Well now let's get down to business after all the fun is about began for the whole world to see as well as change in the process.

**Chapter 3 End**

Sorry if this was too long for all of you, but I really wanted to get into the more juicy details. Also if you know any of the characters or animes I mentioned than hopefully you got a view of what he looks like. Now if you wandering how Justin is alive wait until I explain before commenting about that. Hope you all are enjoying my fan fiction and I will give you more information as I work on chapter four.


	4. The New Kishins Emerge

**Soul Eater:**

**Blood of Immortals**

**Ch. 4:**** The Two New Kishins Emerge**

It was morning, 8:45 a.m. everything had seemed to go back to normal after Crona had come back home, but what the DWMA didn't know was a new evil was emerging. It showed Death City beautiful as ever with the people smiling going about their normal daily business when all of a sudden it showed two white, small, rabbit feet walking up to the school's entrance. The stranger seemed to wear a tall, white hat along with a long pointy, white cane by his hands. Every step he took would make a squeaking sound that would usually be made by something soft and cute, but this creature or…thing was not soft nor was he cute for something that anyone or anything would not want to be around. As this creature finally reached the DWMA's school entrance he pointed his cane up high into the air with one word, FOOLS! It was the Holy Sword, Excalibur.

After going to that scene it then showed our main two characters Maka and Soul heading towards the emergency room to visit Crona and see how she was feeling. Maka even made a small cake to help her get better.

**Soul**: Hey, Maka don't you think you used a little too much icing on that cake?

**Maka**: No, besides Crona will like either way whether it has icing on it or not.

**Soul**: Yeah, but still…

Suddenly Soul stopped as soon as he saw what was in front of them.

**Maka**: Soul what's wrong?

Maka too look in the direction Soul was looking in and both their faces began to make an unpleasant expression.

**Both**: Oh no…

**Excalibur**: FOOLS!

**Soul**: Not this guy again hasn't he already bothered us enough helping Kid around the place.

Maka got down on her knees so that she could speak to Excalibur face to face, but first she handed the cake for Crona to Soul for him to hold. Then she began to speak to the holy sword himself.

**Maka**: Um…Mr. Excalibur? Hello.

**Excalibur**: Hm.

**Maka**: Can you tell us what you are doing here?

Excalibur did not say anything at first, but out of nowhere he swung his cane at Maka's face.

**Exaclibur**: FOOLS!

**Maka**: Ouch! What the…?

**Soul**: Maka! Are you okay?

**Maka**: Yeah, I think so, but hey what the heck Excalibur why did you hit me in the face with your cane?!

**Excalibur**: Because you startled me.

**Soul**: Um, dude she didn't even really scare you that much, plus you really didn't respond to her question at first.

**Excalibur**: FOOLS! That doesn't matter where is your Lord Death?

**Maka**: You mean Kid? I think he is in his office.

**Soul**: By the way why do you want to speak with him anyway?

**Excalibur**: FOOLS! There is no time. Now if you will please excuse me I am needed.

Excalibur starts to walk away in the direction of Kid's office. As he does Maka and Soul turn around and look at him as he walks away from them. As Excalibur walks away he repeats a song with his name in it as well as dancing at the same time.

**Excalibur**: Excalibur, Excalibur, Excalibur…Excalibur!

**Maka and Soul**: So…lame.

It now shows Kid at his desk with Liz, Patty, Spirit, Sid, and Stein all disguising on what to do with Crona.

**Sid**: Well, Crona does seem to be making a full recovery from what I heard.

**Liz**: That's great.

**Patty**: Yeah!

**Kidd**: That's great to here let's make sure that we get her reinstated back into the academy ASAP.

**Sid**: Right.

**Spirit**: The only thing now to deal with is Noah.

**Stein**: Right, we all will have to send teams to find his location.

**Sid**: Wouldn't he be in the same like the last time?

**Stein**: No, he's too smart for that. From what I remember he was as much trouble as was Medusa. Both of them were difficult to deal with at the same time.

**Spirit**: Yeah.

Suddenly a nock came from the door.

**Everyone**: Huh?

**Liz**: I wonder who that could be.

Kid's eyes narrowed at the door.

**Kid**: Come in.

The door opened slowly, but as it did everyone became quiet due to the surprise of who it was.

**Kid**: You have got be kidding me?

**Stein**: Why?

**Sid**: No.

**Spirit**: Anything, but…him.

**Excalibur**: FOOLS!

**Everyone**: Excalibur.

**Excalibur**: Good morning everyone I trust you are all happy to see me?

**Spirit**: Actually we are not…

**Excalibur**: FOOLS! Why wouldn't you be? My legend dates back to the twelve century.

**Stein**: How many times does he have to say that?

**Sid**: A hundred or more how should I know.

**Kid**: Excalibur?

**Excalibur**: Yes?

**Kid**: Can you please tell us why you are here anyway.

Even though you couldn't tell because of his face he actually got serious this minute.

**Excalibur**: I have with some serious news that you need to hear.

**Kid**: Well, what is it?

**Excalibur**: A new Kishin has risen amongst you and the city.

**Kid**: Oh…wait what?!

**Stein**: Impossible.

**Spirit**: Yeah, there can't be another. The only we know is Asura unless a Kishin egg has now become a Kishin recently.

**Sid**: Even so we meisters and weapons are taking care of that.

**Liz**: I hope your right?

**Patty**: Rabbit!

**Liz**: Yes, Patty Excalibur does look like a rabbit in a way.

The Holy Sword was actually even for himself getting annoyed with them. He took his cane up in the air and raised his voice high so that everyone would stop talking.

**Excalibur**: FOOLS! Let me finish this is a serious manner. If you all don't stop this situation we will all be dead by the time you do listen understand.

Everyone was silent at that moment because they never expect such behavior from the Holy Sword.

**Kid**: Okay, Excalibur we will all listen to you. Now tell me how exactly can there be another Kishin?

**Excalibur**: Well actually it's not just one…there are…two.

**Everyone**: What!

**Sid**: Three Kishins total.

**Stein**: Even be my standards I find this impossible to believe.

**Liz**: Three…? One was bad enough.

**Kid**: Everyone before we react to this tell me Excalibur did my father even know about this?

**Excalibur**: He did even before the school was first built. You see it was about over nine-hundred years ago that these other two Kishins were even born.

**Spirit**: Than how come even those that have been with Lord Death have never heard about this?

**Excalibur**: Because this was only known to those that were his top generals such as Asura aka Kid your brother.

**Sid**: Than will you mind explaining to us what happen those years ago so that we can get a good grip on this.

**Excalibur**: FOOLS! Of course I will that is why I am here.

**Patty**: Yeah, story!

**Excalibur**: It dates back over nine-hundred years ago before Asura became a Kishin himself. You see Kid your father when he was still alive had many generals. Ausra was one of them you know that much correct?

**Kid**: Yes.

**Excalibur**: Well there was a pair of two on his team that were one of this top three strongest. One was a mister named Rebecca. The other was a weapon named Austin. They were a skilled full pair in fact I can only think of it being yesterday.

**Excalibur**: You see Rebecca was one amongst her class the most intelligent and well skilled full mister even more than Maka's mother. In fact she was more skilled full than Stein here. She was an angel of beauty. You could say that she was the most beautiful woman ever to exist. She and Austin even over the years had gotten married because they had become more and more close to each other. Every mission they went on their love grew and grew. After Rebecca made Austin a death scythe he at that same day proposed to her. A few years later she gave birth to a baby boy.

**Kid**: Okay, but what has this got to deal with the Kishin.

Excalibur walked up to Kid standing on top of his desk. He took his cane a swung it hard as humanly possible to his head.

**Kid**: OW!

**Liz**: Kid?!

**Spirit**: Hey, what's the big idea?

**Excalibur**: He interrupted me.

**Stein**: That's because you won't hurry up and tell us what these two have to do with the new Kishins.

**Excalibur**: Well you need to know the whole story in order to get the of what exactly is going on

Kid had his hand on his face with blood dripping from his nose and forehead. Liz was cleaning him up with a cloth.

**Kid**: Well…why don't you continue before I decide to throw you outside the window covered in hot sauce feed to a bunch of wild dogs?

**Excalibur**: Then, I shall continue. Now where was I…oh yes their son I do believe I am right?

**Everyone**: Uh…

**Excalibur**: Though even if there family did seem happy Lord Death and I knew all too well that it wasn't going to last.

**Kid**: What are you talking about?

Excalibur: You see during the time Austin and Rebecca were around Asura, Austin became consumed in his madness because during that time Asura was in progress of becoming the first Kishin. He even offered Austin a soul when no one was around. Although Austin was a loyal member the madness was too strong for him to handle so he ate it and that is where he too started to become a Kishin. Over the years he still tried to hold back his habit of eating souls because of his love for his family, but that only made it worse even when Ausra by that time was stuffed in his own skin. One day he broke and killed his family. This is where all you questions are answered so pay attention.

**Kid** (In Thought): Father what more have you hidden from me?

**Flashback:**** Over Nine-Hundred Years Ago**

Somewhere in Death City it shows a small peaceful house with its walls painted dark blue, its roof pitch black, and the door itself crimson red. Somewhere in the house it shows a kitchen and there is a woman inside. She had long, black, spiky hair going even passed her back. Her eyes were blue as a diamond, which represented how beautiful her eyes were. She wore a long black dress covering her body with a golden ring around one of the fingers of her right hand. Not only did she have a face to show her beauty, but a body as well what with a huge chest, smooth hips, and a fine ass to show that she was a treasure. Her name was Rebecca. (Okay before I go any further just so you get a full view of her face and what her hair style looks like she basically looks like the girl, Leda, from **Casshern Sins**, only her hair is black not purple or pink I can't remember. Also she doesn't have those red marking on her cheeks like Leda does, but still has her face and hair style are the same as Leda's. Those of you who don't know what I am talking about go look up the anime and character, but those of you who do know, then good you got an image.)

She seemed to be preparing some dinner when she turned around to check the time. It was about 6:30 p.m. in the evening. She went outside letting the food warm up a little bit. As she went outside she looked around the house for someone. She called out a name.

**Rebecca**: Vince?! Dinner's almost ready!

She waited a bit before going to look for her son, but then she heard an innocent voice calling from a distant getting closer and closer.

**Vince**: Mommy!

It was her son, Vince, running up into his mother's arms with comfort. His hair was short and spiky; he wore a small, black, leather jacket, a gray T-shirt¸ black pants, and little black shoes. His eyes were black and his face was adorable even you would think he is so innocent and he can't do any wrong, which he wouldn't any. (Okay just to give you another image again. If you have watch **Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood** and you know Selim Bradley. His face is similar only he's not a Homunculus. His hair at the moment in this age is the same as well as Selim. If you are someone who though hasn't seen **Fullmetal Alchemist**, then get a life, but I am pretty sure you all know what I am talking about.)

**Vince**: Mommy when is daddy coming home?

**Rebecca**: Actually Vince your father I heard will be home tonight in maybe thirty minutes so why don't we go inside and wait for him together.

**Vince**: Okay, I love you mommy.

He hugged her tightly and she just looked at him smiling with her arms around him as well.

**Rebecca**: I love you too Vince. Come on.

They went inside to prepare dinner and wait for Austin.

8:30 p.m. in the evening. It shows Vince and Rebecca's house from a distance, but not too far away it shows Austin shaded in with his eyes burning red as bright as a flame. He started walking up to the house slowly with his sword out by his side. Then it showed Vince sitting on the couch watching television while his mother was setting up the table for dinner. Suddenly both Vince and Rebecca heard Austin come in by the sound of the door. Vince looked at his mother in a way telling her if he could go check and see if it was his dad.

**Rebecca**: Go ahead go say hi to daddy and I will get supper ready.

**Vince**: Yeah! Daddy welcome back!

Vince rushed towards the door seeing his father standing there with his head down. Vince stopped at first was just standing there looking at him confused, but then ran towards his leg hugging him tightly.

**Vince**: I missed you dad. I'm glad your home. Now come on dinner's ready.

Vince kept pulling his arm to make him come, but he wouldn't.

**Vince**: Daddy?

**Austin**: Vince where is your mother?

**Vince**: Silly daddy she is in the kitchen where else.

**Austin**: Get her for me will you?

**Vince**: Ok.

As Vince ran off into the kitchen, Austin started to smile.

It soon showed Vince pulling Rebecca's arm rapidly telling her to come.

**Vince**: Come on mom. Hurry up.

**Rebecca**: Okay, okay I'll be right there.

Rebecca looked up relieved to see Austin. She started to walk up to him as she did her arms were slowly rapping around his neck and then she kissed him passionately for a few seconds, then stopped.

**Rebecca**: Glad your home honey I was getting worried.

**Austin**: Yeah.

**Rebecca**: Well get cleaned up dinner's ready.

Austin grabbed Rebecca's hand to tell her something.

**Rebecca**: Austin is something wrong?

**Austin**: Yes, there is.

Rebecca put her hand on his face to look at him.

**Rebecca**: What?

**Austin**: It's your soul.

**Rebecca**: Huh?

Suddenly the screen goes black as you hear the sound of a blade cut throw. The screen then turns white as we slowly see what happen. There is blood all around on the ground, on the walls, and even on the celling a little bit as it shows Rebecca's body on the ground and Austin standing over her. Vince's eyes are wide in shock.

**Vince**: Daddy…Ma…Mommy?

Rebecca looks up with what strength she has and speaks to Vince with blood in mouth making it hard to speak at all.

**Rebecca**: Vince…Vince.

**Vince**: Huh…Ma…Mommy!

He runs over to her body is where it has been split into two from within between the waist. Vince starts to cry as he hugged her with his face in her chest and her arm slowly rapping around him.

**Vince**: Mommy, please don't die I mean you…I mean I need you. You love me right? You wouldn't leave me right?

Rebecca's eyes start to close a little, but she smiles as she puts her hands on him to calm him down a little.

**Rebecca**: Vince, I love you and always will no matter where I am, but I…I am afraid that I have to go away for a while.

**Vince**: Go where?

**Rebecca**: Starts to cry a little as with her remaining strength put both her arms around holding him.

**Rebecca**: Vince, I know you're only five, but I want you to run. Can you do that?

**Vince**: Huh, but why?

**Rebecca**: Don't ask just run and don't look back. I need you to be strong…I need you to get far away from here.

Austin is just standing there as his eyes are filled with pleasure and his smile begins to increase with a hunger for expression.

**Rebecca**: Vince, know this as you go on living I love and your father always.

Her eyes start to close and he arms start to fall. Vince lays there frightened and sacred.

**Vince**: Mommy? Wake up, please wake up. Mommy!

**Austin**: Well that's over.

Vince looks up at his father with sadness in his eyes and confusion.

**Vince**: Daddy, why? Why did you kill mommy?

**Austin**: Because I was hungry.

**Vince**: Huh?

Austin bends down and reaches inside Rebecca's chest pulling out her soul with her blood on his hands. Vince's eyes widen as he sees he father eat her soul.

**Austin**: Taste, but there is one more on the menu.

Austin looks over at Vince with his blade high in the air ready to swing.

**Vince**: Daddy?

Vince starts to get up and run out the door as his father follows behind him walking slowly.

**Vince**: Mommy? Help I need you!

**Austin**: Come back Vince I don't' want to hurt you all I want is you soul.

Vince: Help!

Vince keeps running as the screen turns black going back to the present. Everyone in the room have their eyes wide open.

**END of Flashback**:

**Excalibur**: That is it. Rebecca was killed, Austin became a Kishin, and as for Vince I have no idea of his situation, but I do know he isn't dead.

**Liz**: HOW SAD! I MEAN REALLY THAT"S HORRIBLE.

**Patty**: Ah, it's okay sis everything will be all right.

Patty pats Liz on the back as she cries at the tragic story.

**Stein**: I never heard it like that or anything that tragic even a scientist like myself all crazy and everything finds that depressing.

**Sid**: To think that Lord Death knew about it all these years.

**Kid**: Excalibur do you know where Austin is.

**Excalibur**: Oh, that part is easy my boy. He is here in Death City.

**Everyone**: WHAT?!

**Kid**: Why didn't you tell us that as one of the first few things?

**Excalibur**: Because one you didn't let me finish sooner, second I need to give all the details so you could see at what where are dealing with here, and third…FOOLS!

**Kid**: Before I throw you out the window tell me do you know why Austin would be here.

Excalibur tapped his cane a couple of times and walked back and forth thinking until…

**Excalibur**: Ah, I got it.

**Stein**: Well what is it?

Excalibur: He would only be here for his son because that was his goal to devour the souls of his family, which were Rebecca and Vince and if he is here than Vince is here as well.

**Kid**: That's it!

Kid grabs Excalibur pours hot, spicy, barbecue sauce on him. Opens the window chucking him far from the school where he lands surrounded by a bunch of dogs. They see him hungry with saliva coming out of their mouths. They start to come closer towards Excalibur as you see it go away and hear the words, FOOLS! Then after that it is a massacre as the sound of dogs barking and chewing are loud and the sound of crunching sounds get louder and louder. It goes back to Kid and the others.

**Kid**: Oh, my god…why?

**Sid**: So what now?

**Stein**: Well first we should tell the others and then we should start looking for the Austin.

**Spirit**: What about the son?

**Kid**: Everyone!

All of the people in the room look at Kid with full attention.

**Kid**: Here is what we are going to do. First we will tell the others about this. We will split up in telling them and then we will head out into two groups. One will find the father the other the son. We need to hurry before it's too late.

Outside of the school in the streets it shows Austin walk by a few people determine. Austin's sees the school and smiles.

**Austin**: Well nice for you to come back to the very place where your mother and I first met, Vince.

**End of Chapter 4**

I would have gone more with this chapter, but I felt maybe shorting it a bit. So far now wait until chapter five where things start to get really intense as the two kishins battle it out, Castor's identity is revealed, and more. Hope you all our enjoying it so far.


	5. Chapter 5: DWMA vs Austin

**Soul Eater:**

**Blood of Immortals**

**Ch. 5****: DWMA vs. Austin, Castor's Identity Reveled**

While Kid and the others spread out to search for the remaining groups to inform them of the situation, it later showed Maka and Soul visiting Crona in the emergency room. As Maka opened the door Crona was already standing up looking outside the window, gazing at how beautiful the world has become since she has been gone.

**Maka**: Hey, Crona. We're here.

**Crona**: Huh. Oh hi you guys.

**Soul**: How are you feeling?

**Crona**: Munch better actually, thanks.

**Maka**: Well, if a good night's sleep helped you feel better than maybe this will add onto it.

**Crona**: Huh?

Crona looked down at Maka's hands and saw a cake that lay before her.

**Maka**: Well? Do you like it?

Maka looked up and saw Crona shading tears of joy from her eyes.

**Soul**: Um, you okay Crona?

Crona soon wiped the tears flowing from her eyes, but more continued to flow out.

**Crona**: Yeah…it's just that…it's just that I have missed this feeling. The feeling of others being there for me, it feels nice.

**Maka**: Well, Crona were friends and you know we will always be.

**Crona**: Yeah.

**Maka**: Come on let's eat this while it's fresh.

**Soul**: Yeah, alright.

Suddenly out of nowhere Ragnarok popped out of Crona's back hearing that there was food.

**Ragnarok**: Food? I want some too! What, did the little brats forget about me?

**Maka**: Nice to see you too, Ragnarok. Here have some.

**Crona**: Um, Ragnarok how come you didn't answer back when we were on the moon? I mean you really stopped talking after a while.

Ragnarok took a bite of his piece and then spoke.

**Ragnarok**: Well, it's because when you went all nuts over the madness and absorbed Asura for a minute, I basically got my lights knocked out for a while. It was horrible! Thanks a lot Crona! Because of you I didn't get to have any fun.

**Crona**: Sorry, but you came out a few times after that.

**Ragnarok**: Yeah, but I was all messed up from the madness, so all I could do was scream shit.

**Soul**: Don't you ever say one thing nice to anyone?

**Ragnarok**: Nope.

**Maka**: Come on let's enjoy the cake.

While they were all eating, suddenly Stein walked in with a serious expression on his face as the smoke came off his cigar and filled the air in the room.

**Maka**: Oh, hi Professor Stein, care for a piece?

**Stein**: No thanks, Maka. I am afraid there is something important I need to tell you three right this very minute.

**All**: Huh?

A few minutes passed after that moment and Stein had already told them what Excalibur told Kid and the others. As he stood there, Maka, Soul, and Crona stood there terrified.

**Maka**: That…that can't be.

**Stein**: I'm afraid it's true.

Soul: That's just great. We have had three months of peace after beating Asura and now this.

**Crona**: A…another Kishin.

**Maka**: You said there were two?

**Stein**: Yes, Kid and others already told Black Star and Tsubaki. Right now we need to gather everyone in order to search for these two.

**Maka**: Okay, hey Crona you can stay here if you want to we can handle this.

**Crona**: Uh, no I am okay I'll come with you guys.

**Stein**: Great we need to hurry up there's not much time.

As Stein, Maka, Soul, and Crona left the room it showed the city again. The people were minding their business when it showed Austin passing by.

**Austin**: I see that the school hasn't change. Though, I can't since Vince's soul. Very cleaver my son; you planned to hide your soul like this so I couldn't since you at all, but I am close to finding you so don't think I will miss you this time. I will find you and I will take you soul once and for all.

As he walked on by everyone it showed Castor on top of a building looking down at Austin.

**Castor**: Mm…this one's soul is different. His power is almost that to Asura, but how?

Going back to the DWMA it shows everyone gathered together outside the school's entrance.

**Kid**: Okay, now that we have everyone here I need to tell you what your job is. First Liz, Patty, and I will take Maka, Soul, and Crona. Stein and Spirit will take Black Star and Tsubaki while Sid stays here to keep the other students safe in case things get rough.

**Sid**: Right, I'm on it.

Sid runs back inside the school.

**Maka**: Wait Kid.

**Kid**: What?

**Maka**: What about Castor?

**Kid**: Will find her as we search the city, but first let's split up. All of us will meet back her in thirty minutes.

**Everyone**: Right!

As they split up each weapon transforms and they start their search for Austin and Vince. Kid and his group check north while Stein and his group check west.

**Black Star**: Alright, come on Tsubaki let's find this guy and kick some ass.

**Stein**: No, Black Star this is serious we have no idea what the father can do and as for the son we just need to find him so that way his dad doesn't get his hands on him and takes his soul.

**Black Star**: Ah…man!

**Tsubaki**: Professor, why don't Black Star and I go above the building and look from above that way will have a faster chance of finding him.

**Stein**: Good Idea. You two, be very careful though, okay?

**Black Star**: You don't have to worry professor I am number one nothing can stop me. Let's go Tsubaki.

**Tsubaki**: Right.

Black and Tsubaki disappear as Stein and Spirit continue their search below. Meanwhile it shows Maka, Kid, and Crona looking over the town in search of Austin.

**Maka**: Um, Kid?

**Kid**: Yes, what is it now?

**Maka**: Do you even know what this guy looks like.

**Kid**: Well Maka, the thing about Kishins is that they never age after becoming one so from what I heard about what he looks like I think I'll know him when I see him.

**Maka**: Ok, just making sure. You okay Crona?

**Crona**: Uh…yeah, I am alright.

As they walk up Maka stops. She starts to sense something up ahead. Kid and Crona look back seeing that Maka is not moving.

**Kid**: What's wrong Maka? Do you sense him or his son?

**Maka**: Well, I do sense something and I think it's the father, but it's right up ahead not too far from here, that I know for sure.

**Kid**: Okay, Liz I need to know if you and Patty are ready to fight?

**Liz**: All set Kid.

**Patty**: Roger!

**Kid**: Alright let's move out.

**Maka**: Come on Crona.

**Crona**: Right.

As they head out it shows Austin walking in their direction sensing their souls.

**Austin**: I see so they are after me already. I didn't even need to get their attention it seems someone already did. Well, I guess can I wait then.

**Kid**: No, you don't Kishin were already here.

Austin looks up and sees Kid, Maka, and Crona up right in front of him.

**Austin**: And you are?

**Kid**: We are…

**Austin**: I know who you are. You three are from DWMA, but some of you have strange souls to my eyes.

**Kid**: Alright, so you know who we are then good I don't have to bother explaining it then, but we already know about you too, Austin.

**Maka**: So that's him.

**Soul**: Get ready Maka.

**Rangnarok**: Crona, you might want to be prepared. This is…about to get ugly.

**Crona**: Yeah, I know.

Kid, Maka, and Crona get their weapons ready as Austin stands there smiling.

**Austin**: Ha, this is going to be fun.

**Kid**: Why is that?

**Austin**: Because you'll be dead before you can deal with me.

Austin pulls his weapon, which is the same blade he used to kill Rebecca.

**Kid**: So that's his weapon. Tell me something.

**Austin**: What?

**Kid**: How is it that you have a weapon when you yourself are a weapon yourself?

**Austin**: Because once I became a Kishin I was able to use my weapon form without transforming. I no longer need a meister anymore.

**Soul**: Is that even possible?

**Maka**: Asura ate his weapon as I remember correctly, but this guy can use his weapon without the help of anyone. He is definitely on a different level than Asura.

**Crona**: Uh.

**Kid**: Get ready…and go! Attack we can't let him through the rest of the city!

They all start to rush at him, but as they do he just stands they not moving.

**Kid**: Death Cannon!

**Maka**: Witch Hunter!

**Crona**: Screech Alfa Omega!

All three of their attacks head towards Austin. As they do a huge explosion goes off causing everyone to see it.

**Stein**: It looks like they found the dad or one of them in that case. We probably should head off in their direction.

**Spirit**: Right.

**Black Star**: Dam it you guys! They already started ahead before me. Well I am not letting that happen, come on Tsubaki.

**Tsubaki**: Right. Let's go Black Star.

It shows Castor from a distance watching.

**Castor**: Well what do we have here? I guess the DWMA is in quite the situation. Maybe I should assist them.

Stein, Black Star, and Castor at the same time head in their direction. While that happens it goes back to Maka, Kid, and Crona. The area is still covered in smoke and most of the buildings in that area are destroyed. They just stand there watching as the smoke clears up. They wait patiently for him to make a move.

**Maka**: Is he down? Did we get him?

**Kid**: That was a direct hit I think so, but I can still sense his soul so he's not down for good.

**Crona**: Um…guys look.

They all three look and see the smoke starting to clear up, but as they see Austin walk out they are shocked by the results.

**Kid**: No…way…that's impossible.

**Maka**: Nothing worked.

**Crona**: But, they hit didn't they?

Austin wipes his jacket off at the same time speaking.

**Austin**: Oh, they did hit me, but I just chose to let them hit me instead of avoiding them.

**Kid**: Why?

**Austin**: Because none of you can even hurt me nor will you even be able to win this fight with you lives fully intact.

**Maka**: What?

**Austin**: By the way I see that you're actually a Grim Reaper.

**Kid**: Yes, my father actually knew you and Rebecca.

**Austin**: Your dad…so he had a son. Than I have been away for a long time.

**Maka**: Soul, let's try Demon Hunter.

**Soul**: Okay if you say so Maka.

**Maka**: Demon Hunter!

**Kid**: Maka wait!

**Austin**: Useless.

Austin at the instant deflects Maka's attack with a single movement from his hand.

**Maka**: What?

**Austin**: My turn. Now this is going to hurt. Soul Resonance!

**Crona**: He can use it too?

**Kid**: Dam, I think there was a few details Excalibur forgot to tell us. Now we have no chance against him at this point.

**Maka**: Get ready Soul.

Austin launches the attack heading towards Kid, Maka, and Crona, but it is stopped in the neck of time.

**Kid**: What the…?

**Austin**: How did…?

**Black Star**: Yeah! You guys weren't going to start the party without me were you?

**Maka**: Black Star and Tsubaki.

**Tsubaki**: Hi, Maka.

**Kid**: So you saw our show did you?

**Black Star**: Yeah, of course I did.

**Stein**: I as well.

**Kid**: Stein?

Stein walks up next to Kid standing right beside him.

**Stein**: So that's the Kishin, Austin?

**Kid**: Yes, it is.

**Stein**: Alright.

**Austin**: More and more of you keep showing up. The school has definitely become more determine than the last time I remember.

**Spirit**: He sure is stubborn I'll give him that.

**Austin**: Enough of this I don't have time to deal with all of you. I have been on a schedule for about over nine-hundred years. I am not letting weaklings like you get in my way especially not now.

**Stein**: You're after your son, Vince, right?

**Austin**: So you all know that much. Well that the school has definitely gotten more intelligent, but not strong. Now time to end this. The next one won't miss.

**Kid**: Stein. Everyone! Get ready.

**Everyone**: Right.

**Austin**: Now die…huh?

**Everyone**: Huh?

**Maka**: Why did he stop?

**Stein**: Probably because of her.

Everyone starts to look up and see Castor standing up on top of a building right above them.

**Kid**: Castor.

**Austin**: Who in the hell…?

Castor jumps down and kicks Austin in the neck sending snapping it at the same time. Austin goes flying.

**Everyone**: AH! What?!

**Austin**: What the…hell?

BOOM! Austin is sent into five buildings breaking through each one.

Castor jumps back at the others.

**Castor**: Am I late or did I just arrive at the right time?

**Kid**: Both actually.

**Castor**: Good. So tell me what is it that we are dealing with?

**Kid**: Well this man is a Kishin.

Castor's eyes underneath her bandage widen at the words.

**Castor**: What?

Stein: Yes and at this moment this man is trying to get the soul of his son, who we found out is possibly a Kishin as well.

Castor's eyes close for a second and then she speaks.

**Castor**: I see well then enough games I guess.

**Kid**: What does that mean…?

Suddenly Castor jumps and stabs Kid throw the chest with one of her staffs. Blood shoots out of Kid's chest and mouth as he slowly falls.

**Everyone**: What the…?!

As Kid falls he raises one of his guns up to Castor's head.

**Kid**: Death Cannon.

**Castor**: Hm?

The cannon fires and hits Castor a little, but not much only enough to burn her mask off.

**Maka**: Kid?!

**Stein**: Dam it.

**Crona**: Uh, Kid?

As they all go to Kid it shows Castor's hands over her face shaded in.

**Castor**: Well, I guess that's gone.

Maka looks over and sees Castor turned around facing them with her back turned.

**Maka**: What the hell Castor?! Why did you stab Kid?

**Stein**: Were you actually on our side as a joke? I bet you planed on betraying us in the first place, but then again why?

**Black Star**: Hey Bitch! Face us come on or are you afraid too?

**Castor**: Okay, but I can see where this is going now that my mask is gone.

She slowly removes her hands from her face and slowly turns around facing them. Their eyes slowly widen with total fear and shock.

**Maka**: No…it can't be.

**Soul**: How the…?

**Stein and Spirit**: Me…

**Kid**: No.

**Crona**: Me…me…me…

**Everyone**: MEDUSA!

**Medusa**: Hi, did you all miss me or did I just ruin the surprise for all of you?

**Maka**: But how!? You're dead!

**Soul**: Yeah, I thought that Crona killed you?!

**Medusa**: Oh she did, which is exactly what I wanted.

**Stein**: What is that supposed to mean…?

**Medusa**: Well you see Crona was almost complete of becoming a Kishin, but in order to fully complete the process I had to make her throw everything she loved away with nothing holding her back. After she killed me I hope that she would have absorbed the Kishin herself and plunged the world into madness exactly the way I wanted, but no.

**Soul**: You made Crona do all of those things even if it cost you your life in the process?

**Stein**: That's low even for a witch like you. Though, I do actually miss hearing your sick plans.

Medusa had a cat face at the sound of that complement.

**Medusa**: Oh, well thank you professor Stein and may I say that I sure missed your voice as well. Now that I am not dead, I don't suppose you'll reconsider my offer to join me?

**Stein**: That wasn't a complement.

**Medusa**: What?

**Stein**: I said that because I remember how annoying and cruel you can be. Plus, I'm sorry but I am already taken.

**Medusa**: Excuse me.

**Spirit**: Yeah, Medusa! Stein doesn't need you; he has a child with Marie.

Medusa's eyes immediately got angry and she sent vector arrows at Stein and Sprit.

**Medusa**: Oh is that so; than please do me the favor and drop dead. VECTOR ARROW!

**Stein**: Not these again…

**Spirit**: Stein, watch out! There coming in!

Stein gets pierced by the arrows and both of them are plunged into a wall.

**Stein**: Ah!

**Maka**: Professor Stein!

**Black Star**: Hey nurse! No one hurts the doc and gets away with it! Shadow Star!

**Medusa**: My, my, I see that you haven't change a bit. Vector Plate!

A vector plate appears underneath Black Star and sends him into another building next to Stein.

**Maka**: Black Star!

**Crona**: Uh? Medusa-sama?

Medusa turns and looks at Maka and Crona.

**Maka**: Why?

**Medusa**: Is something bothering you child?

**Maka**: Yes.

**Medusa**: Oh, and what might that be?

**Maka**: Why did you come back? Why did you help us free Crona?

Medusa's eyes were shaded as her head tilted down. She then looked back up at them with a smile.

**Medusa**: Because I wasn't trying to help YOU.

**Crona**: Huh?

**Medusa**: I just missed my baby that's all.

Crona's eyes widen and Maka looks at her with rage in her eyes.

**Soul**: You really don't know when to stop pushing people's buttons, do you?

**Medusa**: If I did do you really think I would stop? I mean it's so much fun.

Kid coughs up blood a little and gets up off the ground barely standing.

**Medusa**: Ah, good you're still alive. I thought for second that killed you, but then again being the new grim reaper has its advantages, doesn't it?

**Kid**: Tell me Medusa…

**Medusa**: Yes?

**Kid**: If you managed to fake your own death like that, then how is it that you still have Arachne's body? Or where you never hurt to begin with?

**Medusa**: Actually, Arachne's body was, in fact, was destroyed during that little stunt. But all it took was a little bit of energy to place my soul into one of my snakes. After that, there WAS enough of Arachne left for me to devour. Once I did that, it was only a matter of time before I regained the form you see now. Do you really think I'd trade in this body for another child….?

Everyone that stands looks at Medusa with hatred, but she ignores them and looks at Crona.

**Medusa**: Crona.

**Crona**: Medusa?

**Medusa**: I'll be back to see you again very soon, but for right now I better leave before that Kishin over there gets up. Until we meet again, bye DWMA.

**Maka**: Medusa!

Medusa broom appears. As she gets on it she looks at the DWMA.

**Medusa**: Oh yes, one more thing. I will be watching the fight as it goes on. I can't wait to see what the son can do. Bye.

She leaves at supersonic speed with the DWMA looking up at her.

Maka looks over at Crona with concern.

**Maka**: Crona are you okay?

Crona's head is down with her arms wrapped around herself.

Soul: I don't think she's alright Maka.

**Kid**: There's more.

**Liz**: What Kid?

**Kid**: Austin got away.

**Maka**: What.

**Kid**: I'm afraid so. Quickly, let's get everyone that's injured back to the school.

**Soul**: Come on Maka.

**Maka**: Okay, let me help Crona up first.

**Kid**: I'll take care of her Maka. You and Soul right now need to help Stein and Spirit.

Maka looks back at Crona with even more concern.

**Maka**: Okay.

As they leave to help Stein and Black Star, Kid goes over to help Crona up.

**Kid**: Come on Crona, let's go.

**Crona**: Kid?

**Kid**: Yes, what is it?

Kid feels Crona lay her head on his chest with tears rushing down her face down his shirt.

**Crona**: She…she is alive. Medusa is alive. Why didn't she come back for me sooner?

Kid puts his arms on Crona's shoulders lifting her up and then wipes the tears off her face with his coat.

**Kid**: Look let's head back and then will figure out how to deal with this, okay.

Crona just look depressed as Kid helped her up. As they were walking back to the school, Kid was talking to Soul.

**Kid**: Soul?

**Soul**: Yeah what's up?

**Kid**: I realized something after finding out Medusa was Castor.

**Soul**: And what might that be?

**Kid**: She has the Book of Eibon in her hands now, which could cause a problem for us.

As we leave on the DWMA we see a forest somewhere in the swamp territory. It then shows trees carved out to look like vector arrows. Footsteps keep approaching as we see it is Medusa.

**Medusa**: O, well. I was planning on keeping this identity a secret for just a little longer, but I see now that I can do nothing at the moment but watch the fight unravel itself. Though, it will be nice to be back here after so long. I mean it has been three months or more so it will be good to be home again.

She stops and sees her house right in front of her still standing.

**Medusa**: Now than time for the fun to really begin now that the DWMA, Crona, and the Kishin know of my existence. Although I am most certainly interested in the son showing up soon I hope he can put more of a fight than his father can.

As she heads off inside, she goes in the living room and sits down on a mat in the middle of the floor. She pulls the book of Eibon off of the belt strapping it to her "Castor" disguise and places it in front of her. She snaps her fingers and instantly changes back into her witch outfit.

**Medusa**: Until I can go back out there and have some fun, I need to do two very important things. First I must get Crona back, but it seems like that will have to wait until this whole Kishin issues is resolved. Until then, I shall do my second plan: brining back someone that I know the DWMA will be happy to see. Oh, how I have miss causing havoc for others, it arouses me.

It is night and the city is dark. In an ally it shows Austin resting for a few minutes thinking.

**Austin**: I will kill all of them for ruining my plans. They have delayed me another day of finding Vince. I guess I'll search in the morning, but next time it is straight up murder from here on out.

**Chapter 5 End**

All right everyone, were getting close to the most epic battle of the story so far, SO FAR. I know your probably wondering when Vince is going to come in. Well he will be in the next chapter I promise you that. Although Medusa might not do much until the battle is over so just a heads up in case. Again hope you all are enjoying it and please review it I would like some comments. Until chapter six.


	6. Chapter 6

**Soul Eater****:**

**Blood of Immortals**

**Ch. 6**: **DWMA vs. Austin Round 2, Vince reveals Himself, An All Out Battle between Gods**

It is night as the moon still surrounded in black blood hovers over Death City still laughing at the world. It shows the DWMA all a banded except for Kid, Maka, and Crona who are still there. As Kid was shutting off the lights in the hallway and locking all of the doors he looked and saw Maka heading down to Crona's room. He walked over to her before she entered the room.

**Kid**:

Maka.

**Maka**:

Huh, oh hey Kid.

**Kid**:

Are you going to see Crona?

**Maka**:

Yeah it's just that Crona has experienced so much since she been back both good and bad. I thought maybe I at least check on her before going home.

**Kid**:

Well that's fine. In fact I'm coming along with you for moral support.

**Maka**:

Thanks Kid, I really appreciate it.

**Kid**:

No problem, really it's nothing.

Both Kid and Maka start to open the door, but as the door slowly opens they see Crona sitting there in the corner curled up lying on the bed covered up with her face berried in the pillow. As they walked in Crona hears them walk in. She looks up to see who it was.

**Crona**:

Maka, Kid? What are you guys doing here still?

**Maka**:

We came to see how you're doing Crona?

**Crona**:

Uh…fine thanks.

**Kid**:

Well we were heading in for the night, but we wanted to make sure that you were okay. Are you though, Crona? I mean if there is anything you need than tell us and well get it for you.

**Crona**:

No, really I am okay you guys.

**Maka**:

Okay, well…good-night Crona.

Maka goes up to Crona and puts her arms around Crona. Eventually Crona does as well with a smile on her face. Maka then gets up and starts to head for the door.

**Maka**:

See you later Kid.

**Kid**:

Alright, I'll see you and Soul here tomorrow, but other than that good-night Maka.

As Maka leaves, Kid closes the door turning around to look at Crona for a bit.

**Kid**:

You know that she is going to try and get involved in this mess, right?

**Crona**:

Yeah, I know. It's just I can't believe she's been alive this whole time.

**Kid**:

She is right though about one thing.

**Crona**:

What?

**Kid**:

Out of all the times we face Medusa we should have learned by now that she will never leave us no matter how hard we fight against her.

Crona looks back down curled up with her face berried in her knees. Kid looks at her realizing that he made things worse. He goes over to Crona and puts his hands on her shoulders.

**Crona**:

Huh? Kid what are you doing?

Kid grabs Crona and hugged her tightly. He whispers in her ear with a voice of comfort.

**Kid**:

Even though I hate that our ally, Castor, was our true enemy still I know that can tell she missed you.

**Crona**:

How?

**Kid**:

Because why else would she get the Book of Eibon and use it to try and rescue you. True she is evil, but even as a witch she still is a mother that loves her child by heart.

Crona smiles at that moment and holds Kid's hand for sec.

**Crona**:

Thanks Kid, I…I needed that.

Kid gets up heading out the door slowly shutting it behind him.

**Kid**:

Get some sleep Crona. Good-night and don't worry I am sure things will work themselves out.

**Crona**:

Bye, Kid good-night.

As the door shuts completely, Crona looks out the window as she sees the black moon shine down directly at her. She remembers the moment Medusa ever hugged her, before she killed Medusa or thought she killed her. Crona sheds a tear at the same time smiles.

**Crona**:

Medusa-sama.

The next day it begins with showing the DMWA. Kid walks into his office with Liz and Patty by his side. As they walk in they see Excalibur dancing on Kid's desk dancing with his cane swinging in the air as he walks back and forth chanting his name with enthusiasm.

**Excalibur**:

Excalibur! From UK I am coming to California! Excalibur!

**Kid**:

Um…Excalibur how did you get in my office?

**Liz**:

In fact how is he in here I thought you feed him to a bunch of dogs?

**Kid**:

Oh yes, I do remember that in that case how are you even alive?

Excalibur looked at them and stopped moving. He jumped down off the desk walking up to Kid looking straight up at his face.

**Kid**:

What?

**Excalibur**:

FOOLS! I can never be killed no matter how many times or ways you do it.

**Kid**:

Okay well anyway what do you…?

**Liz**:

Kid is something wrong?

**Kid**:

I don't know but for some reason it smells like shit in here?

Liz smells the air for second.

**Liz**:

I don't smell any…oh wait. What the hell?! Where is that coming from?

**Kid**:

Yes, it is strange, but the sooner we find the smell the sooner we can…

**Liz**:

Now what is it Kid?

Kid looked at Excalibur as he was holding his nose to keep the smell from coming any further.

**Kid**:

Excalibur?

**Excalibur**:

Yes?

**Kid**:

Where did you come from after being eaten?

**Excalibur**:

FOOLS! It was a long, dark journey full of stomach acid, long periods of time, and nature taking its course. After that period of time I spent another small period of time in a garbage cane.

**Kid**:

Are you telling me that the smell of shit is coming from you?

**Excalibur**:

FOOLS! Yes it is.

Kid then kicks Excalibur out of the tower into the fountain around the middle of the city. Excalibur gets up with his head poking out of the fountain as he shouts.

**Excalibur**:

FOOLS!

**Kid**:

Now that the smell of trash is out of the room back to matters at hand.

Kid gets in his chair as Sid walks in with a file in his hands.

**Sid**:

Lord Death.

**Kid**:

Sid? What is it?

**Sid**:

Our computers have picked up Austin.

**Kid**:

What? Are you sure?

**Sid**:

Yes, he's right now destroying a few buildings in the process. My guess is he is looking for his son.

**Kid**:

Then get everyone informed of this and I'll meet you down there afterwards.

**Sid**:

Understood Lord Death.

Sid walks out the door to inform everyone as Liz and Patty look at Kid with concern.

**Liz**:

So, what now Kid?

**Kid**:

Well Liz, I think that's simple for everyone to figure out.

**Liz**:

Huh?

**Kid**:

We are going to kill Austin before he kills anyone else.

Meanwhile out and about it shows Austin causing havoc. One after another buildings are being destroyed, people are being killed, and chaos is now being delivered throughout Death City as the sky turns crimson red, but the moon remains to be seen as it is. It later shows Austin standing over a few civilians bodies with blood over his blade and his shirt. He smiles at the results so far as he looks for Vince.

**Austin**:

Still no sign, I guess I have to destroy this city until its nothing, but ash. Then I should get my results if he is here or not.

**Maka**:

Not if we having anything to say or do about it!

**Austin**:

Huh? So you all have come back for round two.

**Kid**:

That's right.

**Stein**:

This time were prepared and no one standing in our way from defeating you.

**Spirit**:

That's right.

**Black Star**:

But remember guys he's mine first.

**Soul**:

Of course dude, but just make sure you don't waste your turn.

**Black Star**:

Yeah sure no problem, come on Tsubaki.

**Tsubaki**:

Got it.

**Black Star**:

Alright, Asura may have been one tough opponent, but if you think I am going to be defeated by someone else like you…than YOUR FUCKING WRONG!

Black Star rushes up to Austin at hyper speed.

**Black Star**:

Tsubaki, Uncanny Sword mode.

The sword starts to appear at the same time as the tattoos on Black Star's body.

**Austin**:

Again, with this trick the same trick from last time..

**Black Star**:

What trick? You haven't even seen this one yet.

**Austin**:

Huh?

**Black Star**:

Up here freak!

Austin looks and sees another Black Star heading down right at him. As he does he still sees the other Black Star still coming towards him.

**Austin**:

What the…?

**Black Star**:

Now we got you!

**Austin**:

Not quite.

Austin swings his sword as a red Kishin blast shoots out blasting both Black Stars.

**Austin**:

See I told you, no chance.

**Kid**:

Really, Black Star? Because I'm pretty sure it's already over.

**Austin**:

Huh?

Austin looks all around him and sees Kid's Death Cannon, Maka's Kishin Hunter, Stein's Soul Force, and Black Star's Shadow Star all coming at him at once.

**Austin**:

When did you…?

**Kid**:

I remembered that when it was just Maka, Crona, and I we didn't have a chance and then when the others showed up you already were prepared, but this time it's a surprise attack.

**Austin**:

Impossible.

Austin Jumps back trying to avoid their attacks, but they keep coming. Austin expression starts to change into a rage look.

**Austin**:

Enough!

**Everyone**:

What?

Austin opens up his mouth and fires a large Kishin blast destroying most of the area. As the blast clears up it shows everyone on the ground injured.

**Kid**:

Uh…is everyone alright?

**Maka**:

Soul?

**Soul**:

Not cool man that hurt. Other than that I'm alright.

**Stein**:

Spirit you okay to stand?

**Spirit**:

Yeah, I guess.

**Black Star**:

Tsubaki?

**Tsubaki**:

Yeah, I am okay Black Star.

They all start to get up and see Austin walking up to them with a rage expression in his eyes.

**Austin**:

I am tired of fighting you insects. Now tell me where he is. If you don't know where my son is than I will kill you.

**Kid**:

We don't know where he is, but we aren't going to let you get him.

**Austin**:

I see. You know as the new grim reaper, you are pretty pathetic to me. In fact you don't even deserve to be one.

From behind Crona uses Screech Alfa on Austin, but before she can he grabs her by the arm and throws her on the ground.

**Crona**:

Ah!

**Maka**:

Crona!

**Kid**:

No.

**Austin**:

Enough of this where are you, Vince?!

**Vince**:

Enough, dad.

**Everyone**:

Huh?

**Austin**:

So you're here after all?

Ahead of everyone it shows Vince standing there with his hands in the pockets of his jacket looking at Austin. (Okay now just to show you what he looks like now. He basically still has the same clothes from as a little kid only there his actual size now, which is about 6.3. Also he has tattoos of the Kishin's eyes on the end strips of his hair where his forehead is. Lastly if you all know Colonel Mustang from **Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood**, imagine that face and hair style, but a little younger looking. Maybe in his twenties even though he is actually about nine-hundred and thirty years old, but still he has Colonel Mustangs hair style with the tattoos and his face, but a little younger in a teenager way.)

**Vince**:

I see you found me. You haven't changed one bit.

**Austin**:

Neither have you, son.

**Kid**:

Dam it, he's here I hope he's come to fight his dad otherwise things could get bad for us now.

Vince looks over and sees DWMA on the ground, but looks back at his dad.

**Vince**:

Hey dad.

**Austin**:

Yes?

**Vince**:

Let's end this once and for all what do you say.

**Austin**:

Sounds good to me, but still I can't wait to eat your soul. I will be tasty in my mouth as a chew on it piece by piece severing every minute.

**Vince**:

No, you're not.

**Austin**:

Oh and why might that be?

Vince's eyes start to change from black to red at that moment.

**Vince**:

Because I am going to kill you and avenge mom once and for all. This long torture ends today.

**Maka**:

His soul…it's enormous.

**Stein**:

Kid.

**Kid**:

Yes, what is it Stein?

**Stein**:

We better let these two settle this score, but to make sure no one is harmed I'm going to tell Sid to get everyone underneath the school including the students. We can't afford any casualties.

**Kid**:

Good idea. Black Star, Tsubaki, I need you two to go with Professor Stein and Spirit so that way you all can get everyone in as fast as possible inside.

**Tsubaki**:

Okay, we understand Kid.

**Black Star**:

Man come on, why do we have to be away from the action?

**Kid**:

Because Black Star, Tsubaki can get everyone in an orderly fashion while you round everyone up with your speed. This is important and I believe you two are the only one's perfect for this job.

**Black Star**:

Fine, but still next time I get some action.

**Tsubaki**:

Okay, Kid we will be back soon.

Black Star and Tsubaki head off along with Stein and Spirit. Kid looks back at the fight between Austin and Vince. Maka and Crona watch as well.

**Maka**:

So this is it, a battle between two Kishins.

**Crona**:

Um, Kid?

**Kid**:

Yes.

**Crona**:

Are you sure we should be this close to the battle?

**Maka**:

Yeah, I agree with Crona shouldn't we get as far away as possible?

**Kid**:

No, because someone has to make sure these two don't get too much out of hand. So that's why we three are staying here.

**Soul**:

If you say man, but still hopefully the son is on our side. We need him to win in this case.

**Kid**:

Yeah, let's hope.

As it goes back to Vince and Austin's fight it then shows them standing face to face. Austin pulls out his weapon and lifts it up pointing at Vince.

**Austin**:

Finally this is it; I can now have this crave of your soul satisfied inside my stomach.

**Vince**:

Nope sorry, I'm afraid you won't be.

**Austin**:

Oh and why is that?

**Vince**:

Because I made a promise to myself long ago.

**Austin**:

A promise?

**Vince**:

A promise, to get stronger than you and also…to avenge the family you destroyed that was so precious to me.

**Austin**:

I see well then, how about showing me your strength now.

Vince puts his hand out. As he does red sparks of electricity start to come around his hand and form a scythe. Its design is similar to Soul's scythe form only it is completely black on the handle and the blade. Also there is still that red eye that Soul has as well in his weapon form only it is instead one of the three Kishin eyes. Lastly the blade is silver underneath and on the top it is pitch black. Vince then pulls his weapon out aiming it at Austin as Maka, Kid, and Crona are watching.

**Maka**:

He too has the same ability as Austin?

**Kid**:

It would appear so in that case, Maka.

**Crona** (In Her Head):

I wonder something. I wonder if my mother is watching this whole thing right now.

It then shows Medusa viewing the battle from her crystal ball with her hood covering her head and her eyes glowing red. She smiles at the sight of this.

**Medusa**:

So that's what he looks like. Very interesting I may want to meet him sometime. Though that's if he wins this actually? In the mean time I have some of my own work to take care of, but that still doesn't mean I can't watch. Oh, it…definitely is good to be back.

It then goes back to the fight again showing Austin and Vince standing there. Suddenly Vince rushes at Austin and swings his scythe, but Austin blocks it with his blade. He smiles, but then sees Vince's leg come around the corner and bust him right in the face sending him flying through most of the city.

**Vince**:

I told you dad, I had gotten stronger over time. Let's face it together. This battle is over.

Vince starts to walk away, but then a huge energy shoots from the ground. His eyes open wide as he turns around. Austin's body starts to have a huge amount of madness around his body as he looks up at Vince.

**Vince**:

I had a feeling it wasn't over, but then again you are my dad, which makes things difficult in my chase.

**Austin**:

I know because you're my son and you're just smart that way. But I'm warning you that now from this point I'm going to beat you down for making me chase you for all of those years and then I'm going to eat your soul. From that point I will be the ultimate Kishin.

**Vince**:

Let's just see, dad.

They both then raise their arms up at each other and fire a large Kishin blast at each other. Both the blasts are neck and neck at each other as the ground beings to be destroyed by its strength. Eventually the blast collides on one another and explodes sending Vince and Austin at opposite ends crashing into buildings.

**Maka**:

Whoa!

**Kid**:

Their power is more than I thought.

**Soul**:

Yeah, hopefully Sid got those people out of the buildings.

**Kid**:

Yes…let's hope.

It later shows Sid, Tsubaki, Stein, Spirit, and Black Star getting all the students underneath the school as well as the people of Death City.

**Sid**:

Alright is that everyone?

**Stein**:

Yes, Spirit and I made sure twice. Good work Black and Tsubaki. Thanks to you two's speed we were able to get everyone in before the battle started and from the damage and nose outside it was a close one.

**Tsubaki**:

Thanks.

**Black Star**:

Yeah, now hopefully this battle will be over before I get really mad that I'm not out there.

**Stein**:

Yeah.

**Sid**:

Alright everyone into this room. You all should be safe in here.

Sid sends the students and the people inside the secured room while Stein and Spirit stand guard outside the door.

**Spirit:**

You think they'll wipe each other out.

**Stein**:

Hardly, I think instead one of them will come out on top, but the matter is who?

**Spirit**:

Yeah, I guess we can just wait and see what happens.

It goes back to the fight and shows the city completely on fire as the smoke covers the red sky into total darkness. Vince and Austin are shown bashing into each other rapidly swinging their blades into one another. Vince cuts Austin across the chest and at the same time Austin grabs Vince by the neck and punches him in the stomach. You can even hear his ribs break.

**Vince**:

Ah!

**Austin**:

Ha! Nice try, but those attacks won't work well on me.

**Vince**:

Oh yeah, then how about this?

**Austin**:

Huh?

Vince puts his hand into Austin's face charging up a Kishin blast. After a little bit, Vince shoots it blowing Austin into the ground causing a rupture in the city.

**Austin**:

Dam it.

BOOM!

The smoke starts to clear up as the ground is blown to pieces and the fire continues to spread. Vince continues to look down at the place in search of Austin.

**Vince**:

I guess he felt that, but still that doesn't mean he's down. Speaking of the devil himself I am surprised you manage to recover after so only a few seconds…

Austin stabs Vince straight through the chest as blood comes out of his chest and mouth. He starts to fall down to the ground, but before he can Austin then grabs his leg breaking it injuring Vince.

**Vince**:

Ah!

**Austin**:

I'm not done yet. NOT EVEN CLOSE!

Austin at that moment even more continues to through hits at Vince as Vince himself coughs up blood. After a few seconds Vince is smacked into the ground while Austin remains in the air looking down at him as Vince beaten to the full extinct, his jacket scratched up, his T-shirt torn up, and his chest covered in blood as well as a little hanging off his mouth.

**Austin**:

You know your whole speech about getting stronger to avenge the family precious to you. That was total bullshit. I mean to me all I cared about was the taste of your souls that's what Asura taught me.

**Kid**:

Asura?

**Austin**:

I mean look at you, Vince. You think you will win, but it would be best if you just died now my son instead of suffering like your mother did when I shattered her up piece…by…piece. I know right now that I am feeling really good. You could say that I made the right choice.

At that moment Vince's eyes open wide with hatred as they turn crimson red. He starts to get up as Austin keeps laughing.

**Austin**:

Huh, oh so you're up? Then I guess you do have some strength, but it's over.

**Vince**:

You're right.

**Austin**:

I am?

**Vince**:

Yes.

**Austin**:

Good then why don't you give me your soul?

**Vince**:

No, how about I give you something better.

**Austin**:

What?

**Vince**:

The years of rage I have built up inside because of you. This is over now after those words you just said now.

**End of Chapter 6**

Sorry this took so long to upload I kind of have been busy with exams and finals so hope you all like this one and please review at least once. Also chapter seven should be up during Christmas break and I promise you that the fight between Austin and Vince will end there, but with a secret included. So until then I will keep you posted.


	7. Chapter 7

**Soul Eater**:

**Blood of Immortals**

**Ch. 7: The Truth is revealed **

Austin continues to look at Vince with a confused look on his face, but then he starts to laugh after getting Vince's words. Vince continues to look at his father with no expression.

**Austin**:

You really think that's possible? I'm very entertained right now I mean to think that's possible is a dream. I am afraid that there is no way of escaping your fate, son. This is the end for you, my son, but look at it this way you and your mother can now be together just as you always wanted.

Austin raises his blade up in the air charging a huge amount of energy from it and after a little bit of time he fires a large Kishin blast almost the size of a supernova at Vince. Crona, Kid, and Maka continue to watch and then begin to go into shock as Vince just stands there.

**Maka**:

Why is he just standing there? Come on move it, Vince!

**Crona**:

Is he really accepting his fate?

**Kid**:

No, he isn't.

**Maka and Crona**:

Huh?

**Kid**:

Actually I think to be honest he just now pushed Vince's last few buttons. It is over, but not for Vince.

As they continue to look at the battle Vince looks up at the blast coming at him. His father still continues to laugh. Vince then stares at the ground thinking of everything that Austin said and all that he has suffered through from being alone for over nine-hundred and thirty years to the day he lost his mother. After a moment Vince then looks back up seeing the attack almost about to reach him.

**Vince**:

You know I have been through a lot and every day I wish that I could have saved mom, but the way you just talked about her as if she was nothing to you really pushed it. I am going to end this right now!

Vince pulls out his scythe as red energy of high level pours out firing from his body up into the sky. The energy starts to cover Vince almost as a spirit pours out from his back rising with black angel wings, red eyes, and a head shape that reflects to the digimon, Beelzemon. Everyone stares at Vince sensing the amount of energy producing from his body.

**Maka**:

This power…can it really even exist?

**Kid**:

Now we watch the final bit of this battle come to an end.

As everyone waits it then shows Medusa stilling staring at the battle before her. She smiles with amusement as she puts her hand on the right cheek of her face lining in more looking at Vince.

**Medusa**:

Oh my…this is quite the show right now, but still I will admit this son of Austin is strong. As soon as this battle is over maybe I might talk to him myself. Who knows he might join my side and with that kind of power, who knows how much fun I could have. Things are really getting interesting and all the more for me to experiment with wouldn't you agree…Giriko?

As Medusa turns around looking behind her a black feminine shaded in, begins to walk in. The hair is shown to be the color of calm brown in a ponytail, spiky hair style along with that the figure shows to have a bland skin tone, and brown for color of eyes. Lastly the clothing seems to be a consistent of only blue-green jeans, a white sleeveless collar shirt, black boots and brown enchanter's gloves that extend half way. It is Giriko, but it is his female form from the Salvage Arc. Giriko walks up to Medusa with a smile on his face.

**Giriko**:

So…exactly why did you bring me back, witch? I mean I did work for your sister after all and god knows you two didn't get along.

**Medusa**:

Well…to answer your question, Giriko. My reason for bringing you back involves a certain child and now that I think about it, a Kishin as well.

Giriko bends down at the crystal ball looking at the events going on.

**Giriko**:

Jezz, how long was I gone?

**Medusa**:

Oh…I say maybe three months or more, I don't know to be honest.

**Giriko**:

WHAT! Bitch you couldn't have brought me back sooner!

**Medusa**:

Well Giriko how am I supposed to bring you back if I have nothing to bring you back with?

**Giriko**:

That brings me to another question.

**Medusa**:

What is it?

**Giriko**:

How did you bring me back? The last I remember is fighting two annoying brats before my soul exploded in the Book of Eibon.

**Medusa**:

Yes, you are correct, but now that I was able to get my hands on the book itself I was able to take what pieces remained of your soul and with a few bits of my energy I was able to pull it back together. Although it was hard for it to stay in one piece so I added some of the black blood from my lab.

**Giriko**:

Okay? One more question.

**Medusa**:

What?

**Giriko**:

Why did you have to bring me back in this female body?! Why not my old body?!

**Medusa**:

Because when I brought you back to life I was only able to bring you in the state that you were originally in before dying and that's why you are in this condition. By the way you actually don't look bad as a woman especially if you're able to pull off a chest like that.

**Giriko**:

SHUT UP!

Medusa smiles and laughs at the same time with a little kitty face as well, but after a sec she goes back to a serious expression.

**Medusa**:

Any way let's finish watching this battle and then we shall make our move.

Giriko smiles as Medusa turns back to her crystal ball watching the grand finally. The battle continues as Austin stops laughing and looks down at Vince. His eyes widen at the amount of energy before him, but then he looks up at the spirit behind Vince.

**Austin**:

This energy…it's quite strong, but it can't be coming from Vince. Although that power may be strong still it's not enough to stop my attack from blowing this city to pieces. It's too late Vince your soul is mine!

Vince looks up and stares at the blast as it hits the ground blowing away the buildings. Vince then charges up his energy as he rushes at the supernova with his scythe in his hands. Maka, Crona, and Kid see him heading towards it.

**Maka**:

Hope your right, Kid.

**Austin**:

Is he really going to head toward it? But then again fine that just means his life will go away easily for me. HAHAHAHAHA!

Vince then hits the supernova with his scythe as it still heads towards Death City. Vince starts to struggle as he keeps pushing, but the supernova keeps coming.

**Maka**:

It's not working.

**Soul**:

This isn't good what happens if he doesn't stop it?

**Kid**:

He has too I mean even I don't think we could stop it.

**Crona**:

Really Kid?

**Kid**:

Yes.

**Vince** (In his Head):

I can't…loose. But this power is too strong to push back. I need to do something fast before it hits the city. Wait I think I have an idea, but it might require a little more power.

Vince's body starts to glow crimson red as red energy sparks off his body. The supernova starts to slow down as everyone is surprised by this event. Austin stops laughing and looks down shocked by the supernova's pause.

**Austin**:

What, but there's no way he could have held it back. I'll make sure that he doesn't stop it by putting more pressure on it!

Austin then launches a huge Kishin blast adding more power to the supernova making it grow twice the size it was before making Vince fall back. Vince tries harder to push it back, but it keeps coming and with every little effort it fails.

**Austin**:

That should do it now; it's truly hopeless for anyone to stop it.

**Vince**:

Dam it, there's no way I can push it back now…even with my energy currently. Though maybe I could try my idea from before, I could try cutting it in half, but that's even more difficult to do than pushing it back.

**Austin**:

First Rebecca fell and now you will too, Vince!

**Vince**:

What…did you say…about mom? I had enough of your mouth taking about mom like that and that's why…I'M GOING TO BE THE ONE WHO KILLS YOU!

**Austin**:

Huh?

**Crona, Maka, and Kid**:

What?

**Medusa**:

What's this?

**Vince**:

AH!

Vince's scythe shows to have put a dent in the supernova as it starts to crack from in between down the middle. As it does Vince takes his scythe and slams it into the supernova breaking it in half falling from opposite ends. Everyone is in shock especially Austin.

**Austin**:

What! That's not possible it can't be!

**Maka**:

He did it!

**Crona**:

Whoa.

**Kid**:

Now he's going to finish this.

**Vince**:

Hey dad?!

Vince runs by the two half's of the supernova at hipper speed, but before he continues any further he turns around for a sec to blast the two half's before they reach the ground. After doing so the two half's explode causing a major rupture that gets everyone's attention. Even Stein, Black Star, and the others can feel this.

BOOM!

**Stein**:

What was that?

**Spirit**:

I don't know, but it sounds like they are really getting at it.

**Sid**:

Hopefully it will end soon.

**Tsubaki**:

Please be careful you guys.

**Black Star**:

And if not then I'll go and show that guy, Austin, who is boss.

**Tsubaki**:

Heh.

It later shows Vince heading towards his father with both his hands on his scythe about to swing as Austin stands there completely shocked.

**Austin**:

There…there's no way. I put most of my power into that attack. How…how did he even get through it?

**Vince**:

Hey dad!

**Austin**:

Huh?

Vince is above Austin's head with his scythe raised high in the air.

**Vince**:

This is for mom and also for…all the years that you made me suffer! IT ENDS HERE!

**Austin**:

What?

Vince slams his scythe down at Austin, but Austin tires to block it with his blade as well. Unfortunately Austin blade breaks into pieces as Vince's scythe pierces Austin through the chest sending him and Vince falling to the ground.

**Austin**:

This can't be…it has to be a dream.

**Vince**:

Let me give to some advice dad.

**Austin**:

Wha…what?

Austin looks up at Vince as they are still falling and sees the same spirit again behind them with a scythe in its hands as they are falling. Austin then reflects for a sec thinking of Rebecca holding Vince smiling. At the same time he sees his old shelf included in the picture and then at that moment he slowly begins to smile in comfort.

**Austin **(In His Head):

Thank…you…Vince. Rebecca this is your energy isn't it? Even in death you are willing to protect our treasure most dear to our hearts, our son. I hope that you can forgive me after all I've done? I love you…Rebecca.

Both Vince and Austin slam into the ground breaking it, but before they land Vince charges a small, but yet powerful Kishin blast from his hand and aims it at Austin.

**Vince**:

I told you it was over, dad. Also never mock or destroy something that is bright.

BOOM!

The blast goes off blowing up that huge portion of the area. Crona, Maka, and Kid move back as it reaches further. Inside it shows Austin and Vince being consumed in the blast, but before the blast ends, Vince takes his scythe that is still in Austin's chest and cut's his heart and soul in half. Austin's eyes begin to wide and then slowly close at the same time.

**Austin**:

Thank you again, Vince.

The explosion goes off covering more of Death City in it. Kid, Maka, and Crona move back as well as they see the size of it. Kid pulls out his skateboard and grabs Maka and Crona pulling them aboard as they fly away. Maka and Crona turn around looking back.

**Maka**:

Kid?

**Kid**:

Yeah.

**Maka**:

Do you think their dead?

**Kid**:

Possibly Austin is finish, but as for Vince, no.

As they move far away enough to be safe from the blast they land on top of one of the remaining buildings to get a view of the situation. The smoke starts to clear as well as the blast reducing. Eventually the blast clears up showing the city in ruins, but at the same time the sun laughing historically as it starts to show itself again and the sky as well goes back to a clear blue sky. It then shows a huge crater in the middle of the city almost the 12 ft. Both Vince and Austin are shown to be inside of it. Vince starts to pull out his scythe as blood covers his shirt and most of his blade. He gets up looking upon his dad as he stays there lying helpless. Vince starts to leave, but before he can he senses Austin soul for a bit and turns back shocked.

**Vince**:

There's no way. Dam I thought it was over, but I guess he has still enough strength in him to fight.

Austin coughs up blood from his mouth as he slowly opens his eyes looking up at the clear, blue sky before him and then slowly his eyes roll down to look at Vince. Vince then realizes he is down for good and at that moment he lowers his scythe slowly walking over to his father. Vince gets down on one leg at the same time puts his scythe away. He looks over at Austin with no expression.

**Vince:**

It's over dad. You lose this fight.

**Austin**:

Yes…I guess I did.

Austin looks up again at the sky as he hears the birds chirping in the air. This makes him smile , which shocks Vince a little as it is not a smile of pleasure for destruction, but happiness.

**Vince**:

Why are you smiling?

**Austin**:

Heh, Vince come closer there's…something I need to tell you and don't worry…it's not a trap.

Vince leans in a little closer, but he has his hands around his weapon just in case. As he leans in Austin swallows a little bit, slowly takes a breath, and then speaks.

**Austin**:

You know… I never thought that this day would come.

**Vince**:

What day?

**Austin**:

The day where I would finally be put out of my years of suffering?

**Vince**:

I don't understand? What are you talking about?

**Austin**:

Vince…I…I'm sorry for everything.

Vince's eyes start to widen as Austin's eyes shed tears rolling down his face.

**Vince**:

You're sorry? You're sorry? FOR WHAT?! After all these years you have done nothing, but hunt me down like some wild animal! The family I cared about was lost because of your sick and twisted actions! What gives you the right to now apologize to me when you should be apologizing for killing my mother!

**Austin**:

I know that.

**Vince**:

THAN WHY?! Why did you do it?! Why did you destroy the family that we both cherished!?

Vince starts to shed a small tear as he tightens his fist. Austin slowly opens his mouth.

**Austin**:

Because…it was a struggle to stop myself from destroying the family I cared for with all my heart.

**Vince**:

What?

**Austin**:

You see Vince…I loved your mother so much. In fact she was to me as beautiful as a rose itself. I didn't want to kill…nor did I want to kill you, but you see the reason for my actions was because of Asura.

Vince slowly gets up for sec at the call of that name, but then he gets back down to where Austin is.

**Vince**:

Asura?

**Austin**:

Yes…you see Asura was part of the same team your mother and I were a part of at the DWMA. Over the years as Asura was becoming the first Kishin his madness became too strong for some of us to handle especially myself. You see Asura was always around with your mother and I and that made it even more difficult to fight it. I tried so hard, but it wasn't enough and then there came that very day when Asura afford me…

**Vince**:

Afford you what?

**Austin**:

A Soul.

**Vince**:

What?

**Austin**:

Yes, a random soul, but Asura's madness was just too strong for me to handle and so that's why…I ate it. After that during the years I was married to you mother and after your were born I tried so hard to keep it berried underneath my own soul. In the end it seemed to have failed considering the results in the end. Vince, I am truly sorry for what I did, but I couldn't help myself for you see the day I killed you're mother I was seeing everything happen from what was almost another world. I tried to stop myself, but my body and mind wouldn't respond and after seeing I killed my wife I was devastated inside. Thought that wasn't the worst part. I mean it was, but the worst thing was…that I was trying to kill my own son, who I loved so dearly.

Vince's eyes widen even more as more tears come out.

**Vince**:

You mean to tell me that I struggled to get stronger to this very moment and kill you when really it wasn't your fault? I spent every day thinking of killing you for what you did and for what now?

**Austin**:

It's alright Vince I pushed you to this point. It's alright, besides in a way you set my free from this pain. I can now rest with your mother knowing that my son has forgiven me and my mind has been cleaned from the madness. My only regret is not telling you both about it before and for that I am sorry.

Austin coughs more blood as he screams in pain. Vince then put his hands on his dad as his face grows with concern.

**Vince**:

Dad, are you okay?! What's wrong?

**Austin**:

It seems that my time is running out. I am starting to fade away.

**Vince**:

No wait you can't! I mean now that…

**Austin**:

Sorry Vince it seems that this is my time. I'm now going to join your mother where I can see her face after so long and tell her how much I love her.

Vince cries even more as his hands tighten around Austin, but Austin then puts his hand on Vince's shoulder as he smiles at the same time.

**Austin**:

Vince one more thing it's a little advice from me to you.

**Vince**:

Wha…what?

**Austin**:

Your mother was my happiness next to you and so…I want you to find that someone or something that makes you happy and build yourself a new life that is worth living for.

**Vince**:

Alright dad…I…I will for you and for mom.

**Austin**:

Good…well goodbye Vince. I love you very much.

Austin starts to close eyes as his head falls to the ground. Vince looks down at Austin smiling in the end. Vince wipes the remaining tears from his eyes as he slowly reaches into his body pulling out his mother soul and his father's.

**Vince**:

Mom. Dad. You two have always been there for me back then and now I wish to take care of you by protecting you with my life.

Vince slowly, translucently puts both their souls into his body as he slowly gets up putting his scythe away. He then jumps out of the crater walking with his hands in his pockets. He then, looks and sees Kid, Maka, and Crona there standing before him.

**Kid**:

Well? Is it over?

**Maka**:

Is he dead?

Vince looks down answering their question as it hurts him now to say this.

**Vince**:

Yes, he is dead now.

**Kid**:

Well alright then, I guess now it's all over.

Suddenly Vince coughs up blood and gets down on the ground due to his injures from the battle. Maka, Kid, and Crona rush to his side helping him up.

**Maka**:

Is he okay?

**Soul**:

It looks like he's all beaten up.

**Crona**:

Yeah…we should get him some help, right?

**Kid**:

Crona's right, we need to take him to the emergency room at the academy. Maka, you and Crona take him I'll be there in a sec.

**Maka**:

Okay.

Maka, Crona, and Soul all three start to help Vince get up as they walk towards the DWMA as Kid stays behind looking at the damage to the city. Liz and Patty as well stay behind with him.

**Liz**:

What's wrong Kid? It's over we won.

**Kid**:

That's not it.

**Liz**:

Huh?

**Kid**:

I'm worried that Medusa will take this opportunity to strike now that Austin is gone.

Lastly it shows Medusa at her crystal ball slowly putting her hood over her head getting up at the same time. She smiles a little and then turns to Giriko.

**Medusa**:

Well…that was fun, but now the real show is about to begin.

**Giriko**:

So what's first boss? The kid or the Kishin?

**Medusa**:

Well first order of business is to get my child back where she belongs, but while I am getting Crona I'll let you tear the DWMA up, Giriko.

**Giriko**:

I already like the way you think, witch, or I mean Medusa-sama.

**Medusa:**

Oh, well thank you. Now let the fun begin.

As Medusa and Giriko head out, Medusa then summons her snake as they both hop aboard its head heading towards Death City. While that happens Medusa thinks in the head for a sec.

**Medusa **(In her Head):

Be as it may I do wish to also get Vince as well on my side for his power too could become my key to turning this world into my vision.

**End of Chapter 7**

Sorry it took so long, but with Christmas and New Year's I was busy, but here is the next chapter. Though don't think it's over because things are just getting started for both the DWMA and Medusa. Also please comment I would appreciate it for those that are still checking it.


End file.
